Inbox
by CrimsenLiz
Summary: Stephanie goes out for a distraction and meets someone unexpected. Who is it and what will she think when she finds out? Readers beware. Not Cupcake friendly. *Now Complete*
1. Chapter's 1 through 6

tJanet Evanovich owns all the characters. I'm just enjoying them for a bit.

*Many thanks to Xylia for all your help!

**Inbox**

By CrimsenLiz

Chapter 1

I thought the distraction job went rather well. We got our guy and I didn't even get stabbed, shot or hit in the process. I decided to stay at the club afterward, not wanting to waste my newly purchased ensemble of Black FMP and a tight fitting black halter dress.

It's been three months since Ranger and I slept together for the second time. And three months since he told me to go back to Morelli. Again. He didn't stick around long enough to find out that I didn't plan on going back to Morelli. At first I was hurt by his actions, but I finally realized that Ranger could never give me what I needed. I couldn't ask him to change for me, just like I didn't want to change for Joe. A few weeks after Ranger left, Tank offered me my job back at Rangeman doing computer searches. It's been slow at Vinnie's lately, so I took the Job. I've never been so busy, Rodriguez kept my inbox full, along with searches for the rest of the crew. I still had no idea who this Rodriguez was, but I was assured that he is in fact real.

Maybe I should explain who I am and who the two men who used to be in my life are. I'm Stephanie Plum, a mediocre bounty hunter from Trenton New Jersey. I blackmailed my cousin Vinnie into giving me a job and then had to bring in FTA Joe Morelli in. He just happened to be my childhood crush and the man who took my virginity behind a case at the Tasty Pastry. He was known as a womanizer and has the best buns in Trenton. Ranger, my mentor, friend, and two-time lover helped me get my start in the bounty hunting business. His real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, and even though I've known him for a few years, he still remains a mystery to me. His mocha latte body has been known to be the cause of hot flashes in women around Trenton and I'm sure around the world.

"Hey Bombshell, You coming?!" Lester shouted over the loud music, taking me out of my trance.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here for awhile, have a few drinks and maybe dance a little" I said.

"Ok bombshell, but how about I stay and keep you company it's been awhile since I've been out." He said.

Lester is a co-worker of mine; he works for Ranger and his company Rangeman. He recently came back to work after recuperating from a gunshot wound to the leg and hasn't been able to party in awhile.

Lester wasted no time in finding himself female companionship for the night and left within the hour.

After a few drinks and dances I was ready to call it a night when I noticed a guy standing across the room. He was absolutely gorgeous. Yum. He had wavy brown hair and the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. He caught my gaze, and held it for a second before walking towards me.

"crap crap crap…THINK Stephanie." I thought. It had been so long since I'd even thought of talking to a guy let alone a hottie like this one.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He drawled.

"Stephanie" I said, almost in a whisper.

He had an accent that would make any girl swoon. It sounded like he was from Texas, but I couldn't be sure.

"Wanna Dance?"

I think I stuttered out a "sure" and he grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

My back was to his front, and he wrapped his arms around me. We swayed to the music

"Excuse me miss  
I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are  
I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar  
Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car  
Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are  
I'm trying to see how your lips feel  
Oh I'm sorry, my name is Travie and I'm pretty much a big deal  
Oh, you've never heard of me  
That sounds absurd to me  
The way you stole my attention was flat out burglary  
What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can  
Possibly reconvene and play some naked peekaboo  
Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through  
And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too  
Such an angel with a devilish angle  
And quite the certified sweet talker  
And you're buying every line of it girl  
And I don't really blame you  
If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too"

He turned me around so I was facing him. He held onto my hips while he sang to the music.

"We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no"

I found myself singing along as well. I started to relax, dancing playfully around him.

"You're a great dancer" he breathed into my ear.

"so are you" I shouted over the music.

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

Good grief girl, you're giving me goosebumps  
Standing there in your underwear and new pumps  
It's like the more time we waste and less time I get to taste you  
Honestly I could easily replace you  
It's not a scam girl  
That's how I am girl  
Peter Pan, I'm a sucker for Smucker's jam girl  
It's clear I'm only here for good clean fun  
Shut up and kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue  
Whoa

We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

By the time the song ended I was sweaty and thirsty.

Adam grabbed my hand pulling me off the dance floor. "Let's go get a drink"

I sat at a vacant table while Adam got us drinks. "I got you a margarita, is that ok?"

"Sure, that's fine" I said through sips of the cool drink."So Adam, what do you do?"

"I work for a security company in Florida, I'm here in Trenton on business, speaking of work, what do you do Stephanie? Are you from around here?"

"I was born and raised here in Trenton, and I'm a bounty hunter." Not a very good one, but it pays the bills.

His blue eyes stared into my own and he said "You're probably not as bad as you think"

"Lets not talk about that now, It's depressing. I love this song, let's dance!" He followed me wrapping his arms around my waste pulling me against his body.

You say  
You searching for somebody  
That'll take you out  
And do you right  
Well come here baby  
And let daddy show  
You what it feel like  
You know all you gotta do  
Is tell me  
What you sippin' on  
(Sippin on, sippin on) (ey)  
And I promise  
That I'm gonna keep  
It comin' all night long

I couldn't help but feel an attraction to this stranger as we swayed back and forth with the music. After all, I'm not dead.

Lookin' in your eyes  
While you on the other side  
And I think miss shorty  
I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose windin  
And workin' it  
I can tell by the way  
You lookin' at me girl  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey  
(In this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey  
(In this club 'ey in this club 'ey)

His hands settled on my lower back, dipping me backwards then pulling me up and burying his face in my neck, whispering in my ear, "I've got to go soon, I've got an early morning, will you walk me out?"

Bummer. I finally meet a nice guy, and he's got to go home early. "ok" I say, trying to hide my disappointment.

Once outside, he pulled me close pressing a kiss to my lips. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I tried hard not to moan at the sensation it sent down to my toes. We both pulled away breathless.

"Can I call you sometime gorgeous?" I almost didn't hear him say it, too lost in the after haze of that amazing kiss.

I borrowed a pen from the bouncer and wrote my number on the back of a receipt from my purse.

"Here you go, If It goes straight to voicemail, it means my phone died or I turned it off to hide from my mother. This happens a lot so just leave a message with your number and I'll call you back"

"Ok, I had a great night Stephanie. You've made my stay in Trenton much more enjoyable, I hope to see you again soon."

He leaned in for one last kiss, sending me into another haze. I watched as he got into his car and drove away.

"Shit!" I forgot I rode to the club with the guys because of the distraction, just realizing I had no way of getting home. Since I heard the man himself was back in town for the week, I decided to give him a call. "Here goes nothing" I thought.

I really didn't want to do this. I got out my phone and pushed speed dial 1. After a few rings I got the familiar "Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"What can I do for you babe, it's late"

"Sorry Ranger, I need a ride. Can you help me out?"

There was silence on the other end, like he was trying to decide whether or not to help. After what seemed like forever, he said "where are you?"

"That new club in Newark, Viper Room."

"Someone will be there in 10" The dial tone followed.

What does that mean? I guess he's sending someone else to get me. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but he always comes when I call.

*songs in this chapter- "Clothes Off" by Gym Class Heroes and "Love In This Club" by Usher

Chapter 2

By CrimsenLiz

Ring. Ring…Ring. Ring. Just five more minutes I put a pillow over my head to drown out the ringing of the phone. I'll just let the machine get it.

"Stephanie Plum, this is your mother. What's this I hear about you kissing a man outside a club in Newark last night?" Why can't you be like my friends daughters? Settle down with that nice boy Joeseph Morelli? I expect you for dinner tonight. Bring Joseph. BEEEP.

Christ, my head hurts like hell. My mom's nagging voice first thing in the morning didn't help either. I dragged myself from bed and did my morning routine. After my shower I decided to actually make an effort with my hair for once, and used the special hair gel Mr. Alexander gave me. My hair fell down around my face in loopy curls. I did my make up and added an extra coat of mascara for courage.

When I entered the kitchen I noticed a bag of McDonald's fries and a large coke. Mmm…the hangover cure.. I wonder who brought these…must have been the food fairy. Must have been Tank.

I couldn't stop thinking about Adam.. I went to sleep last night thinking about him and woke up doing the same thing. Hopefully he'll give me a call soon.

Chapter 3

By crimsenliz

I sat down at my cubicle a little later than usual…but hey, what mattered was that I actually showed up, right? Probably I should have stopped and got some Boston Crèmes for breakfast, but I was already so late.

Hmm…that's odd. I have no searches in my inbox. I guess Rodriguez must have had a long night also!

Just then Hector walked past my cubicle. "Hey Hector, what's up with Rodriguez today? My inbox is usually filled to the max by this time of day, and I have none."

Hector smiled, "ask him yourself Bonita, he's talking with the boss in his office." He said walking away.

What? I finally get to see who the mysterious Rodriguez is? I could hardly contain my excitement! I walked to Rangers office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" came Rangers voice. "It's Steph"

"Oh, come on in Babe" He replied.

There was a man standing in front of Ranger's desk, his back to me. His back was to me but, hmm that behind looks familiar must be standard Rangeman issued. LOL

"Babe, I'd like you to meet Adam Rodriguez he's filling in for Hector while he's on vacation—I'm sure you've wanted to know who sends you all those searches."

The man turned around, and I gasped. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

"Hi I'm Adam Rodriguez, I believe we met last night" He drawled.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. "You're Rodriguez?? So you knew who I was last night and you didn't say a word!" Are you kidding me here? I finally meet a nice guy and he's a sneak!?

Ranger interrupted my shouts "What the hell is going on here Babe? Why were you with Rodriguez last night?"

"I can explain Ranger". I took a breath. "After the distraction last night Lester and I stayed at the club to unwind and have a good time and After he left I met Adam and we had a few drinks and danced. That's all. I had no idea he was Adam **Rodriguez."**

"That's all it was to you, just a dance?" Adam whispered.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to think, he obviously knew who I was and didn't say a damn word. "Well Rodriguez, since you obviously lied to me about who you were, yea, that's all it was!"

He looked at me with a pained face. "I swear Stephanie I had no idea who you were "the Stephanie Plum". I don't work in this office I work in the Miami office; I send you searches from there. I've only heard stories I didn't know what you looked like. Please don't be upset!"

I stood there stunned. I Always wanted to know who Rodriguez was, I just never pictured finding out like this.

Ranger interrupted my thoughts and opened mouth stare, "What the hell do you think you were doing? I thought I made it clear to everyone in this company that my babe, I mean Stephanie, is off limits!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His babe! His babe!!!?? "Just who do you think you are Ranger?! For your information, I'm not "your babe". You made that abundantly clear when you fucked me then told me you don't do relationships and sent me back to Morelli! I'll go out with whom ever I please; it's no concern of yours!"

I stomped out of the room slamming the door. I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole building heard me screaming at Ranger. No one dared approach me as I made my way to the elevator. "Men!" I shouted to no one in particular.

The doors of the elevator opened "What about men?" Lester asked as I stepped inside.

"They're all scum, especially your boss!"

"Whoa beautiful, not all of us are scum of the earth. What'd he do this time."

Ahh! I was so furious I could feel my hands clenching to my sides. "He thinks he can just have me whenever he wants then send me back to Morelli. He doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anyone else to have me either! Well, it stops now Lester! I'm done! I finally meet an amazing guy and he tells him he has to stay away from me!"

Lester looked at me with a confused look on his face, not knowing how to respond. "Who did he tell to stay away from you, beautiful? I'm sure if he told him to leave you alone, it was for a good reason."

I was beginning to calm down a little bit. We stepped off the elevator into the garage and I replied "After you left the club last night I met someone. His name is Adam. We had a great time. When I come into work this morning, Hector told me Rodriguez was here in Rangers office, and I've been trying to find out who he is since my inbox started filling up. I walk in and there stands Adam….Rodriguez. The guy I met last night."

Lester let out a chuckle. "No shit?" I'm assuming you both realized each others identities and Ranger flipped his shit."

I sighed. "Pretty much. I just don't see why it's any of his business who I'm with. He's the one who turned me down"

Lester turned to leave. "We'll never know why Ranger does the things he does. He'll get over it. See ya later Bomber."

Chapter 4

By Crimsenliz

I slid into my newly purchased SUV. It's almost lunch time. Maybe I'll get some Pino's and take it to Vinnie's and eat with the girls. Ring ring….my phone rang with the ringtone I had set for unknown callers.

"Yo" I growled into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous,"

"Yes, Rodriguez", I said. "Listen Stephanie" He began, "I'm really sorry I had no clue who you were until you walked into Ric's office.

"I know, Adam" I replied, I'm sorry for the way I acted. The truth is Ranger and I were involved a few months ago, nothing serious, but he still is kind of possessive towards me." I sighed waiting for some sort of response."

"I know Steph, we've all had the same lecture, I guess I just didn't realize you two weren't an item. HE keeps and eye on you like you two are serious." Then he was silent.

What! He couldn't be serious. Ranger wanted nothing to do with me. "No, there's nothing going on with us. There might have been at one time but he made it clear that he doesn't want or need a relationship."

"Well" He drawled. "Do you want to go get some lunch? I was planning on asking you anyway before I found out who you were.

Like I could turn him down. Lunch, and with a hot guy. "Sure, why not. Let's go to Pino's it's my favorite place they have amazing pizza. I'm down in the parking garage. Come on down, I'll drive"

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute."

True to his word, the elevator doors opened a few minutes later and Adam was stepping through the doors. I watched as he walked towards me, wearing all black, muscles peaking out of his sleeves. His brown hair was falling over his blue eyes. I was so mad earlier I didn't even notice his standard Rangeman attire. Last night he had been wearing jeans and a button down shirt.

He opened the door and slid in the seat next to me." Hey, gorgeous." He leaned in close to my face. "I've been thinking about you non stop since last night. I can't get our goodnight kiss out of my mind, is it ok if I kiss you; I don't think I can wait any longer."

I managed to squeak out an "ok" and suddenly his lips brushed against mine softly. His tongue demanded entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips and our tongues swirled together. My hands wrapped around his neck, instinctively. He pulled away from my lips but kept his hands around my waste. I started to feel a little dizzy from the kiss and I rested my forehead against his. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I've only known him since last night, but something inside me says this feels so right.

"Wow" I whispered.

'Yea, Wow" he said. "I think we have an audience."

I turned around to see Tank and Ranger staring at us. Tank was all smiles, and Ranger stood with his lips in a straight line, eyes dark with anger.

"I guess they got a free show then" I replied. "Let's go, I'm starved."

Chapter 5

By CrimesnLiz

Rangers POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were actually making out in my parking garage. I stood there watching them with my fists clenched at my sides. I suddenly felt like punching someone.

I heard tank chuckling beside me. "Shut up" I hiss.

"Man, that could be you right now, but you still have your head up your ass."

I didn't even answer him, I loved Steph, but I couldn't put her in danger. Too many people would use her to get to me. "I can't Tank. I love her, but I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her because of me."

"Look man, either shit or get off the pot. She loves you. Or at least she did until you broke her heart. If you don't want her, quit pulling her back and forth like a damn yoyo. She deserves to be happy, let her go."

I knew he was right.

"I can't Tank. I've tried. But I guess I'm going to have to try harder. I plan on staying in Miami _permanently_. "

"If you think that's what's best, man. I'll look after her, but I wont stop her from being happy, I won't spy on her personal life for you. Make this a clean break."

If it killed me I was going to forget all about Stephanie Plum. The love of my life. It's for the best. "As of right now, Tank, you're in charge of Rangeman Trenton. I won't be coming back.

Chapter 6

By CrimesnLiz

Steph's POV

As we walked into Pino's, I looked to the back of the place and inwardly groaned. There sat Joe Morelli along with fellow officers Carl and Big Dog. Since luck was not on my side today, everyone stopped and stared as Adam and I sat down at our booth.

"Jeeze, you could hear a pin drop in this place. You'd think they've never seen you before" said Adam, laughing a little.

I just rolled my eyes and replied "It's not me, it's you. It'll be half way across the Burg that I was here with you. By the time it gets to my mother we'll married next week. Nothing here is private, and everything is overly exaggerated."

Just then, we were interrupted by the waitress. She took our order but not before dropping her pad and pencil several times. I guess Adam has the same effect on women Ranger does. Hopefully our drinks will make it to the table intact. I'm thirsty.

"So I guess you come here a lot?" Adam said. "She didn't even have to ask you what you wanted, she just wrote it down!"

Me coming here a lot is an understatement. Pino?s pizza and meatball subs was a major food group to me, not to mention a daily part of my diet ."Probably four times a week" I blushed. "Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite" He replied.

I think I'm in love. He didn't even tell me this food is going to kill me.

He looked into my eyes and said "Steph, I know we're out to lunch, but I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight?

Crap. Dinner at my parents. I knew I should have called and told my mom I wasn't coming. "I'd love to but I'm expected at my parents for dinner..unless you'd like to come along?" please say yes. Please say yes. I silently pleaded.

"Ok, Gorgeous. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there." He smiled at me and just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. Coming Towards us was none other than Joe Morelli.

"Hey cupcake" He said to me, but practically shooting daggers from his eyes towards Adam.

"I don't think we've met" Adam said to Joe, "I'm Adam Rodriguez." He held his hand out to Joe.

Joe hesitated but shook it and said "Joe Morelli.".

Whew. They're going to be civil. There was enough testosterone between them to build an army full of me.

Turning to me Joe said, "So Steph, I'll see you at dinner tonight at your parents?"

Oh crap. How do I get out of this. Probably I should've called my mom and told her Joe and I were done. "Well about that Joe, Adam is going with me tonight, so I don't think you should go." Here it comes I thought.

"Shit Cupcake! Why can't you just quit hanging out with Manoso's washed up military thugs! This is out of control. They're just using you! Just marry me and have our babies. The boys miss you Cupcake."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I interrupted him –"No Joe! I won't quit my job for you or anyone! I don't want to get married or have kids, why can't you just get that through your thick skull!?" Joe stood there, veins popping out of his head, looking furious.

"Just leave, Adam and I were about to eat."

"So that's it Stephanie? You're just going to give me up for this?" He said pointing to Adam.

"I bet you're fucking him and the rest of

Manoso's goons! This is it! I won't take sloppy seconds from a bunch of overgrown felons!"

Oh shit. He did not just say that! I was about to scream at him when Adam spoke up.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave Morelli."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready" Morelli Hissed as he grabbed my wrist.

It happened in slow motion. Adam pulled back his fist and punched Joe in the face.

I heard gasps from around the room People were already pulling out their cell phones. My mother would know in a matter of minutes. Oh god, my life sucks.

Morelli had a look to kill "This isn't over cupcake!" he said, before walking out the door.

"Well that was fun" I whined. "Sorry about that, he doesn't seem to understand that he and I are over. Have been for months."

Adam looked at me his eyes softening. It's ok gorgeous. "I just don't like to see women manhandled, especially the one I care about."

What? Ok I'm blushing. He cares about me? I've only known him for a day.

He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on each one of my fingertips, sending tingles down my body. I'm sure everyone in the room was watching us, but I didn't care. I think my body may turn to mush. God help me, I think I'm falling in Love.


	2. Chapter's 7 through 10

Janet Evanovich owns all the characters. I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**Inbox**

Chapter's 7-10

By CrimsenLiz

Chapter 7

I dropped Adam off at Rangeman and headed towards the bonds office.

I pulled up and noticed Rangers black Cayenne parked out front. "Great" I mumbled. My day can't get any worse.

I didn't even get all the way in the door when I heard Lula's big mouth.

"Daaammm girlfriend, what's this I hear about you having lunch with a hottie and that hottie beating the crap out of super cop?"

Jeeze, the news has already traveled the Burgh. "He didn't beat the crap out of him Lula! He just punched him in the nose. Basically, Morelli was yelling something about me sleeping with Ranger and all his merry men. He grabbed my wrist, so Adam told him to leave. When he didn't, he punched Joe.

"Who's this Adam?" Connie interrupted, looking up from painting her nails.

I couldn't help but blush. "Just someone I met at the Viper Room last night." I purposely left out the where he works for Rangeman and the argument with Ranger this morning.

"Spill it girl!" came from Lula. I know there's more to the story!

Shit! Can't they ever just leave well enough alone! "Sorry ladies, not much else to the story. He's an amazing kisser, that's all I'm giving you."

I walked out the door with a big grin on my face. I slid into my car, and before I pulled away, I saw Ranger walk out the door pausing to look at me before getting into the Cayenne. His usual blank face was replaced with an emotion I couldn't place. For a second I could have sworn it was sadness. Oh well, He made his feelings crystal clear. He'll just have to deal with seeing me with someone else.

Once I was back at Rangeman I settled at my cubicle to do some searches. My inbox was full. I smiled, thinking of Adam. I can't believe he turned out to be Rodriguez.

I spent the next few hours finishing my searches. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders. "Hey, Gorgeous." Adam whispered into my ear.

The warmth of his breath against my ear sent tingles down to my toes. "Well hello, Mr. Rodriguez." I breathed.

He spun the chair around so that I was facing him. "You're working late; someone must have filled your inbox."

I grinned at that remark. Smart ass. "This mysterious Rodriguez is always loading me down with searches…"

He kneeled in front of me, looking straight in my eyes and said "How would you like it if he loads you down with something else?"

Oh boy. He leaned in and kissed me, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. Our tongues touched and I thought I might slide right out of the chair.

Suddenly I heard a throat clear. I looked up to find Lester and Bobby standing in front of my cubicle with grins on their faces.

I blushed and Adam stood up.

Bobby spoke first, and I'm glad because I wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, bomber. I see you and Rodriguez have met."

"Yea and it looks like their tonsils have met also!" Said Lester, Chuckling.

Bobby Elbowed Lester. "Ow man! I was only kidding!"

I guess that was to be expected. We were making out in the middle of the office.

"We've got to be going boys….We're having dinner at my parents. I told them.

Lester and Bobby both laughed. "Good luck Rodriguez. Steph's granny won't be able to keep her hands off of you!!" Bobby managed to choke out between laughs.

Adam looked at me, obviously confused. "What are they talking about Gorgeous?"

I guess he'll just have to find out when we get there.

"Nothing, they're just messing with you." The guys were still laughing when we got onto the elevator.

Chapter 8

"Just to warn you, the guys weren't kidding about my grandma. She might ask you about your package. She also can't keep her hands to herself. So watch your back…and your front!"

I stifled a giggle, watching the shock on his face. "Oh, it won't be that bad."

Adam turned to face me, "I didn't mean to look so afraid I just remember overhearing stories about them from the guys. I'll just steer clear of her."

We pulled up to my parents' house and like clockwork there stood my mom and grandmother by the front door. Adam squeezed my hand in reassurance. "It's now or never" I said under my breath.

Before we even made it into the house my grandma started with, "Wow! He's even cuter than that bounty hunter with the nice package! Are you single sexy?" Then she grabbed his ass.

Adam jumped about ten feet, and blushed profusely. "Mother! Leave the poor man alone!" I heard my mom scream. It won't be long before she's tippling in the kitchen. "Who is your friend, Stephanie, and where is Joseph? I was expecting him tonight."

I guess I saw this coming. "This is Adam, he and I work together at Rangeman. Joe and I are through mom, have been for months. Just drop it already!"

My father was in the living room watching something on the history channel about the military. "Hey daddy" I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey there pumpkin. Who is this?" he said gesturing towards Adam.

Since my father wasn't paying attention to my explanation of who Adam was a few minutes earlier, I guess I'll have to tell him again.

"This is Adam Rodriguez, we work together at Rangeman.

My dad stared at Adam, looking as if he was trying to place him. "Adam Rodriguez?" He said it as if he was trying to convince himself of something. "Would you happen to be from El Paso, Son?

"Yes sir, but how do you know? Not many people know I'm from El Paso."

My dad grinned. "Is your dad Manny Rodriguez?"

"Umm, yes he is. This is getting too weird. How do you know this information sir?" Adam said looking confused.

"I knew I recognized you! I was in the army with your dad. Best man at his wedding. I haven't seen you since you were in grade school!" I've never seen my dad smile so much before. It was as if he were a different person.

I looked from my dad back to Adam a few times. What the hell is going on? I never heard of a Manny Rodriguez. Adams face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Holy Shit! Falcon?! My dad still tells stories about you. I didn't know your last name is Plum! What a small world."

I interrupted the reunion. "Wait a minute. You two know each other"

"We sure do, Pumpkin. I served with his dad in the army. He and I were inseparable. You and Adam used to play with each other when you were toddlers. Probably have some pictures somewhere."

Oh no. baby pictures of me and possibly Adam together. Probably in the bathtub.

"Ellen, do we still have those pictures of our vacations to Texas when the girls were little?"

My mother came sulking out of the kitchen. "They're probably in the hall closet Frank; we will find them after we eat.

Whew. That was a close one. Maybe they'll forget and we won't have to relive those childhood memories.

Dinner went along un-eventful. And by uneventful, I mean Dad and Adam talked the whole time taking up the entire conversation. The talked about Adam's Dad and caught up on stuff that went on over the years. I felt a little left out but mostly I was still in shock that I supposedly knew Adam.

Much to my dismay, my father did not forget about the pictures. We all gathered in the living room and looked at an old album full of Adam, Valerie and I playing. As much as I hoped there wasn't a tub picture, I was wrong. There were a few. If it's possible my hair was curlier back then, and it was plastered to my face as Adam poured a cup of water over my head. I'll have to burn these later so no one else sees them.

Adam got up after looking at the album "Well, Falcon. It was great seeing you again. I don't know how long I'll be in town. I'm hoping Ric will transfer me here permanently. You should give my dad a call; he'd love to hear from you. He still does some government work, I'm sure you would have some good input for him.

My dad shook his hand. "I just might do that. Nice to see you again. Goodnight you two."

I drove back to Rangeman on Autopilot.

"Are you ok, Gorgeous? I didn't' mean to ignore you. I was just so surprised to see Falcon, I mean your dad, and I got a little sidetracked.

I turned to him. "It's ok, it was a lot to take in and I'm still trying to process it all. I guess it is cool that our families know each other. Saves us the trouble of introductions. I don't know why my dad doesn't talk about his time in the army more often; I'll have to ask him about it later."

I pulled up to Rangeman a few minutes later. "Thanks for going to dinner with me. I know we only met last night, but I feel like we've known each other forever. If I'm not careful I could easily fall in love with you, Adam."

"Me too, Gorgeous, I promise you'll have my full attention tomorrow."

He proceeded to give me a kiss that made my toes curl. I didn't have time to fully register the kiss. I was in such a haze I didn't realize he was already out the door and on his way to the fourth floor.

I don't know how I'm going to make it home.

_*Hold on tight. Smut ahead!_

Chapter 9

It's been a week since the dinner at my parents and I haven't scared Adam away yet. We have gone out to lunch everyday. We haven't had any alone time yet, but we're getting together tonight to watch a movie.

At ten after five, I shut down my computer and started towards the elevator. They opened and I got in beside Tank. "What's up, Bombshell?"

I smiled. "Hey Tank. I'm on my way home. Adam is coming over for a movie night. I have to get home and straighten up a little.

"I'm glad you're moving on Steph. I hated seeing you so upset over Ric".

"I really wish people would get over this thing with Ranger. I realized sometime ago he can't give me what I need. I'll always love him but I can't wait around for him to make up his mind."

Tank gave me a big hug. "Good for you. I'm glad you realized when you did. If Rodriguez gives you any trouble, let me know."

Figures. I know if Adam messed up in any way, he'd have a few unhappy merry men.

I cleaned up the apartment the best I could with the time I had. Adam was coming over at 7 and I still had to shower. I made myself a peanut butter and olive sandwich and headed to the bedroom. As I ate, I contemplated what to wear tonight. Since it was only a movie I decided to wear Victoria's Secret pink PJ pants and a matching baby doll tee.

I showered, shaved and moisturized. I didn't expect anything to happen tonight, but just in case. I went with minimal make up just a swipe of mascara and a little lip gloss.

I came out from the bedroom just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Gorgeous" Adam said when I opened my door.

Wow. I think he gets better looking every time I see him. He had on faded blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. His brown hair was freshly cut and he smelled like he just got out of the shower.

"Hey yourself, come in and have a seat. Pick out a movie from the rack and I'll get us some popcorn and beer."

"How about Armageddon?" Adam drawled as I plopped down on the couch. "Sure, whatever you want."

We settled on the couch and munched on some popcorn while we watched the movie. Halfway through the movie, Adam pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my waste. His touch was making my skin tingle. I really didn't want to start anything tonight, every other relationship I've had has been all about sex. I want more.

But at the moment all those thoughts seemed to take a backseat to the way he was making my body feel. He began to rub my back and I think a moan escaped my lips. "Oh, Adam that feels so good."

"Oh yea?" he breathed into my ear, placing tiny kisses from my ear lope down my neck.

I managed to turn around and straddle him. Our mouths met and our hands were roaming everywhere. I know I should slow down but my brain was not on the same wavelength as my hormones. Our clothes started disappearing and my hands ran down his washboard stomach. His body is so incredible. Sweat had already begun to mist over his upper body and all I wanted to do was lick it off of him. My tongue shot out against his skin and licked a drop of sweat. Mmmm. He tastes so good.

His hands slipped into my pants and under my panties. "Steph...mmm...you're so wet."

All I could do was moan. He slipped one finger inside me and I immediately came hard, screaming his name.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Adam moaned as he sucked on his finger that was just inside me. We continued kissing and it's as if warning bells were going off in my head, I stopped and laid my head against his chest.

"Adam, I can't do this."

I could feel him tense under me. "I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to go so fast. It's just so hard to stop with you. You make me lose control. It's never been like that with anyone else.

I sighed. "It's ok, I should have stopped sooner. I just don't want a repeat of my past relationships. I want more than Sex.

Adam lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "We will take it slow from now on. I really like you. I want to do this right. No pressure. I'll leave now before we tempt each other again. He put on his shirt and shoes. "Goodnight, Gorgeous." He kissed my nose and walked out the door.

I don't know how long I can hold out if every movie night ends like that. My hormones are on high alert!

Chapter 10

The next few months with Adam were wonderful. We still haden't had sex, and I'm glad because I'd gotten to know him better than I ever knew The Dick, Joe or Ranger put together. Not that we haden't had a few close calls. There had been some major heavy petting.

I've learned that he's an only child, and he lived in Texas most of his childhood. He went into the army at 18, but instead of going into the field he did mostly security and computer work. When he got out, Ranger hired him on at Rangeman Miami as a securities analyst and computer programmer. He doesn't date a lot and he has only been in one serious relationship before. His engagement to his ex ended when she told him she decided she liked women. She broke his heart. That was 2 years ago and he hasn't dated anyone seriously since. He seems to be opening up to me more and more each day. I hope this is real, because I don't think my heart could take another break.

I continued to bring in skips for Vinnie, and with Ranger gone, the guys are still giving me back up.

I was feeling really good this morning. Adam and I were going away this weekend and I think this is it. And if it isn't I think I'll buy out the Tasty cake company! I walked into Vinnie's and Connie greeted me with a pained face. "So Steph, why haven't you done it with Mr. Hottie yet?"

I immediately blushed. Jeeze was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I hoped that would end the discussion, but I doubt it even registered to her.

"Dang Gurrrrrl!" spoke up Lula. "Are you still hung up on Batman or something? Your skinny white ass needs some lovin, so go get it!"

I guess they weren't going to let it go. I'll just give them the bare minimum. "We're waiting for the right time, Lula. He asked me to go to Miami for the weekend; he has to move the rest of his stuff from his Rangeman apartment there to the one here. Hector wanted to be near his family in Miami so he switched places with Adam."

I could practically see Lula busting at the seems. "Ooh gurrl! We need to go shopping. You need Miami clothes!"

She was right. Money was available since skips had been plentiful this week. "Ok, let's go. I can't be long, I still have to pack tonight, and we're leaving tomorrow right after work."

It seemed like I tried on every dress in Macy's. Adam and I were going to his buddy's wedding while we were in Miami and I needed something conservative yet Jersey girl. That's hard to find.

Just then, the sales girl walked by with a cart rack full of new dresses and began putting them on a nearby display.

"That's the dress!" Lula screamed.

She jumped over two chairs running to the cart. I can't believe she managed to get to the sales woman in one piece. I've never seen her run so fast. Not even for food!

"Check this out girlfriend!" She held up a royal blue halter dress. It was long and flowing stopping just below the knee. Holy cow. This is the dress!

"Well? try it on, girl. We ain't got all day!" Lula said, thrusting the dress at me.

It fit perfectly. "Ok Lula, time for the shoes."

We headed to the shoe department and I saw them immediately. Four inch heels in silver with silver crystals on the straps. They were a little out of my price range, but I had to have them. I paid for the shoes and dress then headed towards Victoria's secret.

I didn't really want to buy any lingerie to wear for Adam. He is just so wholesome; I wanted to try something different. I picked out a white boy cut pajama set. The underwear was boy cut and the top was a baby doll tank top. Very cute. I think he'll like it. I also got some underwear to match my new dress along with a new bikini and a sundress to go over it. A girl has to be prepared. I paid for my purchases, said goodbye to Lula and headed home to pack.

After the day of shopping and packing I had no trouble falling asleep as my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of Adam all night long.

**More to come soon! Leave me your comments and suggestions!


	3. Chapter's 11 through 14

*disclaimer—Characters belong to Janet Evanovich—I'm only taking them for a ride.

Inbox

By CrimesnLiz

Chapter's 11-14

Chapter 11

Adam and I decided to fly to Miami and drive his truck back to Trenton. Our flight left early on Friday morning, we both took the day off at Rangeman. Our plane landed in Miami International Airport at 10:15 am, and we took a cab to the Rangeman facilities.

I was slightly nervous because I knew Ranger worked here mostly and we hadn't really left on the best of terms. It only took us fifteen minutes to get to Rangeman and as soon as we pulled into garage Silvio was waiting for us.

"Stephanie, What a surprise! I didn't realize you were coming with Rodriguez. Are you here to see Ranger?"

Before I could answer Adam interrupted. "She's with me Silvio. Ranger doesn't know she's here."

Silvio looked uncomfortable.

I decided to speak before this got any weirder for all of us. "Well, we have to pack up the rest of Adam's things before tonight. We're going out and we want to be done before then.

Silvio looked relieved that we were leaving. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be."

We got weird looks from some of the guys around the building. I'm sure they were wondering why I was with Adam and not Ranger. So far we haven't run into him, but the day was still young.

The morning turned into afternoon and we were finally done packing Adam's apartment. He didn't have much to begin with.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I was feeling kind of grimy from the trip and packing.

Adam pulled me to him and kissed my nose. "Sure. There should be a couple extra towels in the closet."

We were going to a club in South Beach, and I wanted to look my best. I was done showering quickly and began to tame my hair. I had paid a visit to Mr. Alexander a few days ago and he convinced me to go straight again. My hair was even longer when straight and it came to the middle of my back.

I put on the off the shoulder black and white dress I got from my trip to Victoria's Secret. I paired it with some black boots with 4 inch heels that went up to my knees. I was about to put on a black choker when Adam came up behind me and started to fasten a chain around my neck. I looked down, and it was a white gold chain with a key hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful Adam!"

He turned me around to face him. "I figured since you have my heart, you would want the key to it."

My eyes misted up. I was at a loss for words. "Oh Adam. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He Smiled. "Are you done with the bathroom? I need to shower before we go."

I must have lost track of time. It was already seven o'clock. "I just have to finish with my makeup."

"You don't need any make up Gorgeous."

He must be kidding. "At least let me put on some mascara and lip gloss."

A Burg girl never goes without mascara.

He laughed. "Ok, I'll be out of the shower in a minute."

After applying what little make I could wear I settled in the living room to wait for Adam.

He appeared ten minutes later wearing dark fading jeans and a black button down shirt. "All ready, let's get going."

The ride down the elevator was a quiet one. The apartments here were on the 6th floor, so we had to pass by the offices to get to the lot. Adam had an arm around my waste and my head was resting on his shoulder. The elevator stopped on the third floor and I was surprised to see Ranger step in beside us.

His eyes were dark and his hands were clenched to his sides. "Hello Stephanie, Adam. I didn't know you two were here."

I guess no one in the building had the balls to tell him we were here. Probably they thought he would beat their ass.

Adam spoke before I had the chance to. "I came to pack up the rest of my stuff and drive it back to Trenton. I invited Steph to come along."

Before any more conversation could take place the door opened to the lot and Ranger stepped out. "If you need anything while you're here, call Silvio." He walked as fast as he could to his car and sped off.

"Well, that was uncomfortable" I said under my breath. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Ranger didn't try to catch up. I've been trying to deny it, I miss him terribly and it seems that he doesn't feel the same way. He couldn't wait to get out of Trenton and away from me. I guess it's better this way. Adam is an amazing guy, I've got to push Ranger to the back of my mind and focus on the sweet man beside me.

Adam opened the car door for me and I slipped inside. His car was amazing. It was a black BMW z4 Roadster. We took off for the club, and with the weekend traffic we made it there in fifteen minutes.

**Chapter 12**

The club was in a brightly lit in the front, and gave the appearance of a celebrity hangout.

Red carpet adorned the front walk. It was roped off and lines of people were waiting to get in. There was a giant neon sign that said "Olive-r-Twist" above the doors.

I was in awe. This place was spectacular!

Adam bypassed the line and walked toward the bouncer. They did some sort of complicated handshake and he pulled back the rope for us.

"I take it you know that guy?" I said to Adam.

He gave me one of his bone melting smiles. "He works for Rangeman Miami. We provide security for this place."

Well, that explains it. I guess the security business has its perks.

The inside of the club was even more glamorous than the outside. The middle was an open dance floor and there were tables and booths surrounding it. The bar was huge. It stretched the entire length of one wall. Beautiful light was hanging behind the liquor bottles, shinning through the bottles, illuminating the otherwise dark and shadowy club. A stage with band and DJ equipment was along the back wall. A huge mural of an olive martini took up the wall behind the stage and had small lights from above shining down on it.

Adam chuckled, noticing my open mouth stare at the beauty of the place. "Earth to Steph?"

I guess I was lost in thought for a while. "Sorry. I just can't get over how amazing this place is."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like a drink first or do you want to dance?"

Definitely drinks first. "Let's get a drink first, then we'll dance."

We found a table after picking up a signature Olive-r-Twist Martini and a beer from the bar.

I took a sip from my martini. The flavors exploded in my mouth. It wasn't like a regular martini. It was sweet and sour at the same time. Hints of citrus and sour olives. I wouldn't have thought they would have paired so nicely together. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my mouth. Adam looked a little uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. Blush floated over my cheeks. "Oops. I can't help it. This is delicious!"

It's alright gorgeous. It will help when we get out on the dance floor. We quickly emptied our glasses, not wanting to waste any time.

"Give it to me" by Nelly Furtado came over the speakers

I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why im fly-y-y-y-y

seen ya try to switch it up but girl you  
ain't got to  
I'm the wonderwoman let me go get my ropes  
I'm a supermodel and mummy, si mummy  
amnesty international got bankrupt (im on top, on lock)  
you love my ass and my abs and the video called promiscuous  
my style is miticulous-s-s-s-s

When we were in the middle of the dance floor Adam pulled me close, grinding his body against mine. Our bodies moved to the music and his hands rested low on my hips. He spun me in a circle and I pushed my back against his front. His lips glided over my neck and he kissed his way down to my shoulder. My body shuddered in response to his hot breath on me.

if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me

when timbo is in the party everbody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d  
never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from californ.i.a. way down to japan  
I'm a real producer and you just the piano man  
your song gonna top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan-n-n-n-n  
talkin greasy im the one that gave them they chance  
somebody need to tell em they can't do it like I can

if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me

Could you speak up and stop the mumbling  
I don't think you're getting clear.  
Sitting on the top it's hard to hear you from way up here.  
I saw you tryin to act cute on tv just let me clear the air.  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn that's right, you wasn't there.  
If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi it it?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it.  
So if you see us in the club go on and walk the other way  
Cuz our run will never be over; not at least until we say

if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me

We danced a few more songs and I began to get thirsty. Something wasn't feeling right. I felt like we were being watched. Impossible. No one knew who I was here. I do attract crazies like nobody's business, but I deserve a break.

I think Adam sensed something was wrong and guided me to a table. He sat me down and went to the bar for some drinks. He returned with one of those delicious drinks for me and a beer for himself.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel like we're being watched. My spidey senses are tingling."

"You were being watched." He laughed.

I scowled. "It's not funny! I'm usually right when it comes to my spidey senses."

He smiled even bigger. "What I was getting at is, you are the most beautiful woman here. Every man in this room had trouble keeping his eyes off of you! Let's go dance some more, I want to be close to you." He kissed me with lots of tongue and pulled me into the crowd.

He did a good job of distracting me from being paranoid. "This is one of my favorite songs."

It did have a good beat. I thought I knew it, but couldn't place the name.

"It's "Smooth" by Carlos Santana." He said over the music.

Huh. Carlos. Damn. Another reminder of Ranger. I've always wanted to know Carlos, but all I got was the Mysterious Ranger. Not that I don't Love Ranger—but It would be nice to get to know the Carlos side of him also. Shit. Love? I need get a grip and realize Ranger and I will never be.

I was ripped out of my thoughts once more tonight by Adam.

He pulled me close and our bodies began to sway in rhythm to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands found themselves on my butt and he lifted me up. He covered my lips with his and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Man it´s a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My Muñcquita, my Spanish Harlem  
Mona Lisa  
Your´re my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
And if you said this life ain´t good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you´re so smooth

And it´s just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that´s the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that could be so smooth  
Give my your heart make it real or else forget about it

He growled. "I don't know if I'm going to last much longer." He began to kiss me again, this time with everything he had. I pulled back.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Said huskily. "you'll have to wait until later, because if we continue this here, we'll be giving everyone a free show!"

He laughed. "I guess it's settled then."

Suddenly I felt the familiar tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It can't be. Why would Ranger be here? I looked around the room, but I didn't see him anywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Oh boy. I think I need another drink.

Chapter 13

_Ranger's POV_

I peeled out of the garage, looking back at the happy couple. If I had known Steph was going to be here this weekend I would've made plans to be away.

I knew by calling the control room that Rodriguez planned on taking Steph to Olive-r-twist tonight. It's a new club that Rangeman is providing security for. Maybe I should stop by and make sure everything is running smoothly.

Fuck. Who am I kidding? I just want to check on my babe. It's been hell not seeing her on a regular basis. I feel like I lost my best friend. I took her for granted. I finally pushed her away and I have no one to blame but myself.

I could feel her presenses as soon as I stepped into the club.

I walked to the side of the dance floor and leaned against the wall. It only took me a minute to find her. Her hair was straight but she was as beautiful as I've ever seen her. A popular top forty song was playing and she and Rodriguez were dancing. He had his hands on her hips and they were grinding against one another.

It made my blood boil to see another man's hands on her. She suddenly looked uncomfortable and began looking around. She knew she was being watched. That's my babe.

I know I should leave, but I can't seem to stay away. Just a few more minutes and then I'll go.

After they took a break and had a drink they were back on the dance floor again. He was doing a good job of distracting her. I wish it was my body rubbing up against her. My lips on her body.

They were practically fucking in front of everyone. I inched closer to them. It was like watching a train wreck. So horrific, but unable to look away. My heart clenched.

I knew the minute she realized I was near. She stopped dancing and began looking around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking across the dance floor to my babe.

Here goes nothing.

"Mind if I cut in?"

_Steph's POV_

I lost all ability to speak. What the hell was he doing here?

I looked from Adam to Ranger trying to decide what to do. I could say I want to say no to him cutting in, but I'd be lying. Lately I've been missing Ranger a lot. He still made my heart race and my toes curl. I miss talking to him, I miss his smile, and I miss how his one word sentences could mean so much.

Adam broke the trance I was in. "He can cut in if that's ok with you Steph. I'm getting thirsty anyway. How about you come back to the table in a few and a margarita will be waiting for you?"

What the hell?

"Ummm…Ok I guess I'll see you in a few then."

He kissed me on the lips and made his way to the bar. He didn't seem happy about leaving me, but I don't think he could say no to Ranger.

A band that had been setting up, began to play. A beautiful Latino woman and a guitar player began to sing "Hips Don't Lie".

I Never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa?

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I, didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa

"Babe." Ranger whispered as he pulled me to him.

"Ranger." I was trying hard to play it cool. Like it didn't matter to me that we were so close. That I wasn't suddenly aware of his breath on my face. I can't do this. I'm with Adam.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in weeks and all of a sudden you show up when I'm on a date."

If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have caught the pained look in his eyes. His black face immediately replaced it. "I was here on business. I saw you and wanted to say "Hi"."

Bullshit. "Well, Hi then." I said coolly.

His lips turned up slightly. "I've missed you, Babe."

I couldn't lie. "I've missed you too Ranger."

At that he began gliding me across the dance floor, our bodies never parting. One hand in mine, the other on my ass, he ground his pelvis against mine.

I heard a groan, and I'm pretty sure it was me.

"Jesus Babe." Ranger groaned into my ear.

I was so close to having an orgasm that I was shaking.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This can't happen. Adam was watching us from the bar.

"Ranger. I have to go. I can't do this." I pulled away.

It's killing me to walk away. I love him so much, but I don't know if my heart could stand another break.

"Babe, wait."

I turned around. "Yea?"

"I just wanted you to know, I do love you, not in my own way, but completely. It's just not safe for us to be together. You're better off with Adam. He'll give you the life you need. The life you deserve."

He walked through the crowd of dancers and out the door.

What just happened? I stood there frozen, unable to move, tears streaming down my face.

_Adam's POV_

I know in my heart of hearts Steph is still in love with Ranger. Anyone could see it plain as day. I guess I wanted so much for it to work out, I didn't see what was right in front of me. I was really hoping I could be the one for her.

I could be pissed off, but I'm not that kind of guy. You're lucky if you find true love once in your lifetime. Who am I to deny them of that?

It makes me sick to watch Ranger puller her in, knowing he's going to push her away again. I know I shouldn't have allowed him to dance with her, but I know she wanted to, it was written all over her face. The funny thing is, she knew he was there. Even before he walked over to us. She stopped dancing and was looking around for someone. It's as if their bodies were in tune with one another.

They were dancing like no one else was in the room. They fit together perfectly.

Steph suddenly stiffened in Rangers arms and whispered something to him. She began to walk away, and I saw Ranger mouth "Wait".

He said something to her and then walked away, leaving her standing in the sea of dancers alone.

Shit. She's crying. Damn him! He's done it again. How can he walk away from her so many times? They are made for each other.

The question is, how can I get them both to realize it?

Chapter 14

_Steph's POV_

After Ranger walked away, I vaguely remember Adam pulling me into his arms and carrying me to the car.

The ride back to Rangeman was quiet. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Adam. I ruined our night out."

He looked like a kid who was told there was no Santa claus.

"It's ok, Gorgeous. You didn't ruin anything. We need to talk about what went on back there though."

I knew that was coming. "I can't….I don't….I don't know what came over me back there."

I could barely get the words out. Adam took my hand in his. By now we were at the Rangeman garage.

"How about you start by telling me what he said to make you cry?"

The tears started falling again. "He told me he loves me. I'm better off with you. You'll give me what I need and deserve. Then he walked away." By now I was sobbing.

I heard Adam mutter "Bastard" under his breath.

"I'm so sorry Adam, every time I think I'm over him, he comes back into my life, reminding me how much I love him. I don't think I ever stopped. I was beginning to be so happy with you. I guess I was trying to distract myself from my feelings for Ranger.

I'm so sorry. I never meant to lead you on. I thought I was over him. Honest"

I couldn't control the sobs and now I was hiccuping.

He gave me a weak smile. "Shhh, It's going to be ok. I love you, Steph. I also know that you love me, just not the same way you love Ranger."

I must have looked a little shocked because he laughed.

"Gorgeous, I'm not blind. I saw the way you two looked at each other tonight. I probably should have seen this coming, but I wanted this to work out so much. You're a wonderful person, Steph. I hope someday I'll find someone as half as amazing as you are."

What as he trying to say?

" I think you need some time to figure out what you want. Maybe you'll decide you want me, but I truly think the most you can offer me is friendship. And that's ok."

I can't believe he's so understanding. "Adam…I didn't plan on this. I hope we can still be friends, but you're right. It might be best for me to take some time to figure things out."


	4. Chapter's 15 through 19

Inbox

By CrimsenLiz

Chapter 15

I decided not to go to the wedding with Adam on Saturday. I needed to get away for a while to a place where everything didn't remind me of Ranger. If he doesn't want me back, it's better to put it all behind me.

Adam told me his parents own a Ranch in Texas and it's a pretty tranquil place. He called his father and asked if I could come and stay for a few weeks. Mr. Rodriguez didn't even hesitate. "Anything for Falcon's daughter." He had said.

So here I am, on a plane to El Paso Texas. I remember the shock in my dad's voice when I said I was going to be staying with Adam's family.

"Hey daddy, I'm going out of town for awhile. Actually I'm going to El Paso to stay at Adam's Parents house. I know this is sudden, but I need to get away. Some things happened since I've been in Miami and Adam and I are no longer seeing each other."

"Are you ok pumpkin? I know how much you liked him, what went wrong?"

I could never lie to my dad.

"Ranger showed up and I realized I'm not completely over him yet and it's not fair to Adam. He suggested I go to Texas and recoup for a while. He is very understanding. I think we'll still be great friends."

"That's good pumpkin. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I really didn't want to go back to Trenton; I just wanted to go straight from Miami to El Paso.

"Actually daddy, there is. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Will you tell everyone I'm away on an extended vacation and I don't know when I'll be back? Don't tell anyone where I went, not even mom. I don't want to be followed."

"Sure thing sweetheart, have Manny call me when you get to El Paso so I know you made it there safely."

"Ok daddy, I love you."

"Love you too pumpkin. Goodbye."

The stewardess tapped me on the shoulder, taking me out of my trance. "Miss, would you like anything to drink? We have several soft drinks to choose from, or if you'd like something a bit stronger we have wine or beer."

I thought about it. I hate planes. A drink would only make it worse. I would pee my pants.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

She walked down the isle asking other passengers if they wanted a drink.

I landed in El Paso rather late. I couldn't get a flight out until 9 pm. A man I could only assume was Manny Rodriguez was standing by the baggage claim when I came off the escalator.

"Ah, and you must be Falcon's daughter. I'd recognize you anywhere with that lovely smile and beautiful hair. Come my dear, we will fix your broken heart and fill you with joy again."

What? Broken heart? How did he know?

"What…Err?" I was at a loss for words.

Manny laughed heartily. "My dear, I've been on this earth for many years, I know a broken heart when I see one. Plus, my son filled me in on the details. Please don't be upset that he told me, I forced it out of him. I wanted to know why such a beautiful woman wanted to come here and not stay in Trenton with my son."

I sighed. We walked to the parking lot and he ushered me to an old ford truck.

"I'm sorry to have you come out this late. I'm just so happy to get away. It's nice to come to a place where you're not "The bombshell bounty hunter" or an entertainment for someone."

He touched my hand. "It will get better Little Falcon."

I smiled. Little Falcon. I liked it.

It didn't take us long to get to the ranch. We drove through an iron arch with "Freedom Ranch" in iron letters above it. It was beautiful. There was a large log house in front of us, with acres and acres of land surrounding it. The immediate land was fenced in. There were stables to the left of the house and what appeared to be a men's workshop to the right.

"Well my dear", Manny said as we pulled up to the house, "We will get you settled in for the night and I'll give you a tour tomorrow. I suspect my wife Isabel is already asleep. She wakes up with the chickens to take care of our horses."

I was thankful not to have to meet anyone else tonight. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for two days straight.

"It's ok, I'm tired anyway."

"Here is your room Little Falcon. I hope it's ok; Isabel just redecorated it a few months ago. You're the first person to stay in it."

Holy crap, the room was gorgeous. It was done in Chocolate and a soft blue. There were family pictures hung on the walls and Large Blue pillows on the Chocolate brown down comforter. I bet the sheets were at least 400 counts.

There was an attached bathroom with a stand up shower and separate Tub. A HUGE tub. Boy, I could do some damage in that room.

"Well, goodnight my Little Falcon, sleep well." Manny closed the door behind him.

I fell onto the bed with my clothes and shoes on. That's the last thing I remember.

Chapter 16

I woke the next day to the smell of steak. What the hell, steak? I looked over at the clock and it said five twenty-three pm. Holy shit! I slept all day!

I got up and quickly found some clothes to wear before taking a shower. I moisturized and exfoliated in record time. I dried my hair a little after putting on jeans and a t-shirt.

I'm going to have to go shopping soon. I only have with me what I took to Miami, and that's not much.

I hurried down the long staircase to find the kitchen. I found it easily, seeing how the ground floor had an open floor plan. Each room flowed into the other.

I saw a beautiful woman, about my mom's age standing at an island counter chopping vegetables. Her skin was tanned and she had a short brown bob cut. "Well hello dear. I was hoping the smell of the food would wake you up. Your father say's you're quite taken with food." She smiled.

Oh how I love food. Especially home cooked.

"I do love food. You must be Isabel; it's nice to finally meet you. Adam has told me so much about you."

This earned me another big smile. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Adam, but at least you two will still remain friends. I have a feeling you will be around here a lot. Hopefully the rest of your family will visit also. I haven't seen your mother in ages; it would be nice to catch up."

I couldn't take it any longer. The smells were killing me. "What are you making over there? Can I help?"

"Oh dear, I forgot about the steaks on the grill on the patio. You can finish chopping these vegetables for the salad. I'll be right back."

There were French doors leading to the patio, and they were open letting a breeze come through the kitchen. I finished chopping the vegetables as Manny walked in. "Good evening sleeping beauty!"

I gave him my best burg glare. "You should have woken me up! I slept the whole day away!"

"I would have done no such thing my dear. You woke up when your body was ready to. You needed that sleep. I can show you around the ranch tomorrow."

Isabel came into the kitchen with a plate of steaks and baked potatoes. Mmmmm. They looked delicious.

We talked and ate. I caught them up with what was going on with my family. They laughed when I told them about my grandmother. Manny said she was like that even before I was born. She was definitely her own person. No wonder I turned out the way I am.

After we cleaned up the dinner dishes, we settled into the great room and had coffee and chocolate cake that Isabel made earlier in the day. I, don't know how I missed the smell of chocolate cake baking, I must have been tired.

"So Stephanie, what do you plan on doing once you get back to Trenton?" Isabel asked.

"I'm not really sure. I want to continue bounty hunting, but I'm not sure if I want to keep working for Rangeman. I want to get real training so I can excel at my job, instead of screwing it up all the time. I want to be able to defend myself if and when I get into sticky situations, which is often.

Manny stared at me for a moment. Then as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he smiled. "I have an Idea. I know people who can train you. I have favors I can pull in, but I don't think that will be good enough. I think you should join the Army."

The Army? Why would I want to join the army?

As if he could read my mind, he replied, "Think about it Stephanie. You would get the training and the discipline. With regular training, you could give up and quit any time. With the Army, you signed on the dotted line. They won't let you quit plus you'll be getting paid for the training. You can sign up for a minimum of two years."

Could I? I'm not a spring chicken anymore, I don't know if I could make it. Well, I guess if I can run from psychopaths all the time I could make it through army training.

"What would I have to do to be able to join? I mean, aren't I too old?"

"You're not too old, and all we would have to do is go talk to a friend of mine. He'd be able to get you signed up in no time. You seem to look like you meet the physical requirements."

Wow. I think I really might do this. It's a big step. A step I have to take in order to do things on my own.

"Ok, you've sold me. When can we meet that friend of yours?"

"He happens to be coming here tomorrow to look at one of the horses I'm selling. He can talk to you then."

Good, the sooner, the better. Anything to get me trained and out in the real world away from the Burg and everyone's inquiring eyes.

By this time we were done talking about the army and caught up on family it was midnight. I yawned. I can't believe I'm tired already. All this decision-making must be tiring.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for your hospitality and your advice. Hopefully things with your friend will work out tomorrow. Goodnight."

They both gave me a smile. "Goodnight Stephanie." Said Isabel, "Goodnight Little Falcon", said Manny.

This time I changed into the white tank and boy shorts I was supposed to wear for Adam. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My last thought was, Wow, the Army…

Chapter 17

I could get used to staying here at Freedom Ranch. Isabel is an amazing cook. Since I managed to get up at a decent hour, she made me waffles with strawberries and real cream! Give a girl a break; the strawberries had some nutritional value. I moaned my way through the meal, which made Isabel chuckle. I ate in a hurry; even though it was only 8:30 Manny had been up for a few hours and was waiting for me at the stables.

Before I reached the stables I could hear a hearty laugh coming from inside. Huh. I guess Manny's friend was already here.

I walked in and Manny beamed. "Good morning Little Falcon. I would like you to meet my good friend Mark Jones."

Whoa. He was almost as big as Tank. He was tall, muscular and had light brown skin. He looked to be about fifty, give or take a few years.

"Hello, Mr. Jones, nice to meet you."

He gave me a blinding smile. Jeez. What's with these Ex-Army men? They must all go to the same dentist, with their twinkling smiles.

"Please, call me Mark, or Eagle. That's what my friends call me."

Eagle. They must have a thing with birds. "Ok, Eagle."

He smiled at me again. Obviously he approved of me calling him Eagle.

"I hear you are looking to join the army Stephanie?"

He got right to the point. I like that in a man.

"I sure am. I want to know more about what I'm getting into first. Are you a recruiter? Would I have to lose weight, is it going to be hard? When they realize I suck, are they going to kick me out?"

I didn't mean to ask so many questions at once, they just sort of came out.

Eagle threw his head back and laughed. "You don't mess around do you? Yes I'm a recruiter, but not a normal one. I'm a scout for The Army Special Forces."

Special Forces? I'm definitely not cut out for that.

Eagle continued, trying to hide a smile at my shocked face.

"I'm fully aware of your background Stephanie. I'm a friend of your fathers. You need some polishing, but I think with the right training you could be the best of the best."

Was this guy serious? I think he's been talking to the wrong people. No way could he think that about me.

"Would I go into the regular army first or would I go straight into the Special Forces?"

"That's a good question. You would go through regular book camp, take a week of leave in between, and then join the other candidates for training. It's a long training program. If we can get you signed u and leaving for boot camp next week you'll be with a few other recruits that will be joining you in Special Forces training as well. I might as well tell you that under normal circumstances women usually aren't allowed in any Infantry situation, much less the SF, but there have been a few exceptions to that, and you're one of them. You are a rare find.

That doesn't give me much time to decide. But what is there to decide really? Go home to Trenton and be entertainment or go into the Army and become a bad-ass? Hmmm…. that should be a no brainer.

"Where do I sign?" I said smiling.

"I don't have any paperwork with me, but we can go to my office at home and get you squared away."

I don't want to waste any time, in case I change my mind. Let's do this.

"Sounds good to me, lets go."

By the end of the day I had gone through all my paperwork, gotten a physical and signed on the dotted line. I am now property of the United States Army.

Oh Boy.

Chapter 18

It's been a long nine weeks. I could lie and tell you I breezed through it. But I would be lying. I'm a bad liar; so let's just say I've come a long way.

My dad was very supportive of my decision. Once again I made him promise not to tell anyone where I was or what I was doing. I didn't want anyone to rain on my parade.

I'm graduating from boot camp today. I invited my father, Adam, Manny and Eagle to come watch. I also had my dad send a note to Tank from me. I missed my favorite Merry Man. I know he's probably been catching a lot of shit about me being gone, so I want to clue him in. He's under strict orders not to tell anyone, Especially Lula. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

I walked out of the Women's Barracks dressed in my Class A's. I think I look pretty good. I've definitely become more toned in the past weeks. I have the women's equivalent of a six-pack. I am aware of my surroundings and I know my way around a gun range. The Merry Men would be proud. I really should have invited them all, but I didn't want any of this to get back to Ranger. He didn't want to be apart of my life, so he doesn't need to know about it.

I was so busy making sure my uniform was on correctly that I ran into a new friend of mine. "Oh shit, sorry Reynolds."

Damien Reynolds, or Reynolds as he's known here, has been in my group since the beginning of Basic Training. We became friends almost immediately, and have had each other's back ever since.

He laughed. "God damn Plum, what where you're going, will ya?"

I gave him a burg glare. "Do I look alright Reynolds? It's been awhile since I've had to be presentable for anyone other than a bunch of guys."

"You look fine plum. We better get a move on, or Drill Sgt. Hoover will have our asses."

We joined the others in formation and got ready to march onto the field. There were seats set up for us as well as the guests. Up until now, I wasn't nervous at all, but at the thought of seeing my friends again for the first time since being here, made me sweat. Would they be proud of me? Would they see me as the same old failure Stephanie?

"Snap out of it Plum." Reynolds whispered in my ear.

Shit. Get a grip Plum, I thought to myself.

Once we were standing in front of the guests, I spotted my group of friends immediately. Adam and his father were seated next to each other along with Eagle. Tank sat a few seats down with a grinning Lester.

What the hell? Lester? How did he know I was here? I'll have to ask later. I hope Ranger didn't find out.

The only person I didn't see was my dad. He was the one person I wanted to be here more than anything. He's always supported me no matter what.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it, because the Drill instructors started talking.

Once the instructors were finished talking about how great the group of soldiers were, Drill Sgt. Hoover announced a guest speaker. A well respected person in the Army. "I give you retired Lt. Colonel Frank Plum, known to his comrades as Falcon."

Holy shit, no wonder they didn't tell anyone who the guest speaker would be.

Reynolds leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You have some explaining to do Plum. Are you related to Falcon? Is he your uncle or something?"

"No, he's my father."

He looked at me in awe. "You're fucking with me, right? Falcon is your dad?"

I glared at him. "I think I know who my own father is, Reynolds. Pay attention to what he has to say instead of giving me the third degree."

He shut up for the moment. We both turned our attention back to the podium.

My dad looked my way and gave me a nod. "I'm here today to give this group of young men and women some advice on the career path they have chosen. I've seen and done a lot in my twenty years as a solider and leader in the United States Army, so It's only fitting that I share some of that with you. I started out as nothing and worked my way up the ranks to be one of the most respected men to serve this country. I got there by working hard, and paying attention. You will not get anywhere in this world without working together. Take the time to get to know your peers, and listen to what they have to say. Nothing good comes out of thinking you're better than anyone else.

I not only came here today as a retired Sergeant Major, but as a Father. My daughter is one of the people here today entering the life of a soldier.

I welcome you all into the United States Army with congratulations. Especially my daughter, Private Stephanie "Little Falcon" Plum.

Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered. I'm still having trouble believing my dad is such a respected person in the Army's eyes. He has just been dad to me.

We were all announced by name and when it was my turn there was lots of cheering. Figures my cheering section would be the loudest. I could hear Adam screaming "Way to go Gorgeous!" and his dad saying, "I knew you could do it little falcon." Of course Tank and Lester were screaming, "We love you bombshell! Great job!"

After the ceremony I made my way through the crowd to my friends.

I made it to Adam and Manny first. "You're looking good Gorgeous." I gave him a big hug. "I feel good Adam. I feel like a whole new person."

Manny enveloped me in a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you my dear. I knew you could do it."

I gave him a big smile. "Thank you so much for talking me into this."

Tank and Lester made their way over to me whistling. "Way to go bombshell."

"Thanks guys. It's so good to see you." Tank gave me a big hug and whispered "He'd be so proud of you Steph."

I'm guessing he was talking about Ranger.

Then he passed me off to Lester. "I've missed you, beautiful. It hasn't been the same without you."

I was beginning to tear up. Some of the guys here didn't have anyone at all and I had this great group of people to see me. "I missed you guys too. It's been a long nine weeks."

Just then my dad appeared. "I'm so proud of you Pumpkin. I'm happy to have you follow in my footsteps."

My dad is usually never so talkative. I could get used to it.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to hear that from you."

He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Hey Plum, what are you doing tonight? A bunch of us guys were thinking of going to that karaoke bar we went to a few weeks ago. Everyone's been asking about you. Wondering when you're coming back to sing!"

Crap. A few weeks ago on one of our off nights, me and some of the guys snuck off to a karaoke bar in Rolla. There isn't crap to do in the towns surrounding Fort Leonard Wood, so we had to go some place else.

I hadn't sung karaoke since college and figured I couldn't be that bad. I ended up kicking everyone's Asses. Actually Damien and I did. We did a few duets together and did a few solos. I try not to brag, but the guys mostly do it for me.

I thought about it for a second. "Only if my friends can come. What do you say guys? Do you want to come out with us tonight?"

"Sure bombshell, we don't have to be on the road until tomorrow morning. The boss thinks we're doing research on a job." Tank replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. Ranger doesn't know anything about this. Hopefully Lester can keep his mouth shut.

"I promise I won't say a word, Beautiful." Lester chuckled.

Shit! I've got to stop saying things like that out loud!

Adam wrapped his arm around my waste. "Count me in, Gorgeous. Now you've got me curious about that voice of yours." He placed a soft kiss to my lips.

Damn, I missed his kisses. Too bad we're just going to be friends.

I guess I'm still easy to read because Adam leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "That can all change, just say the words."

Damn.

I tried to ignore him. "Dad, Manny, Eagle? Do you guys want to come along?"

Dad replied first. "I've got to get home to your mom sweetheart. She's probably ironed the whole house by now." He shook his head and laughed.

I never thought about that. "Its ok daddy, I'm just glad you got to be here today."

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Eagle and I have to be getting back to El Paso. It was nice to see you again Stephanie. I hope you'll visit soon. Isabel was sorry she couldn't make it, but she sends her love."

I was totally caught up in everything I forgot about Isabel. "Tell her I say Hello, and when I get a chance I'll visit."

"Will do, Stephanie." Manny said.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Little Falcon. I can't think of a better person to carry on that name. Are you taking a bit of leave before going on to the next part of your training?" This came from Eagle who stood by Manny.

I planned on taking a week leave and settling some things in Trenton. I just didn't plan on staying more than a day or two.

"I was planning on flying to Trenton for a few days. I only have a week leave. But now that Tank and Lester are here I was hoping to catch a ride back with them."

I gave them my best smile, hoping to convince them to let me ride along.

"No Problem Steph. It will be nice to catch up with you." Tank said.

"Thanks big guy. It saves me a little cash, and I get to hang out with two of my favorite merry men."

Reynolds cut in. "Ok, now that that's all settled, how about we all meet up in at six and head to Rolla?"

"Fine with me, See you all at six."

It's going to be a great night. A bunch of awesome friends, Alcohol and karaoke, what more could a girl want?

Ranger suddenly passed through my thoughts. Don't you dare Plum! I told myself. If he wanted you, he wouldn't have walked away.

Now…. onto the important things…. what to wear?

Chapter 19

I only went to basic training with one other girl. Jessica Thompson. She hated my guts. You'd think since we were the only two women in a large group of men, we would bond. Nope. I think since I bonded immediately with the guys, she was jealous. She assumed I was sleeping with every guy I talked to, especially Damien. She apparently had a huge crush on him and thought I stole him from her. Yeah, Damien would hit on me occasionally, but I've made it clear since we met that I'm not interested in getting involved.

Since my current accommodations have been the barracks, I'm staying at the same hotel as Tank, Lester and Adam. Of course they didn't have any more rooms available so I'm rooming with Adam. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but we seem to be getting along fine. Adam and I had dinner with Manny and Eagle then went shopping. I only had what they allowed me at the barracks, and needed an outfit for tonight.

I decided on tight flare jeans with black stiletto boots and a tight white t-shirt with a black form-fitting vest. I'm glad I didn't bring anything with me; I dropped two dress sizes, so nothing I had from home would fit me anyway.

Adam and I took turns showering and I managed to be in and out in ten minutes. All my army training is paying off. That or I'm used to only getting a few minutes to get ready.

We met up with Tank and Lester a little before six. "Damn Beautiful." Lester said as I walked up to the SUV.

"I take that as approval of my attire?" I threw back at him.

"You'd have my approval no matter what you were wearing Steph."


	5. Chapter 20

I don't own a damn thing. Unfortunately they belong to JE.

Xylia: thanks for all of your help and input on this story. You are AMAZING!

Inbox

Chapter 20

Damien and a few guys met us at a bar appropriately named 'The Dive'.

He brought, Mike "Tuck" Gerber. We call him Tuck because he's from Kentucky. Tuck is a rather big guy, not fat, but pure muscle. His sandy blonde hair went well with his baby blue eyes and long lashes. He comes off as a big teddy bear, but in reality he could probably kill you with his bare hands.

Next was Craig Murphy. He didn't have a nickname. He was also tall and muscular, not a big body builder type like Tuck. He had a big smile with gleaming white teeth and he wore his black hair in a buzz cut. His most prominent feature was his eyes. They were big round circles of grey. I was thankful he was on my side. He could stare someone down better than anyone I've ever met.

We wasted no time in getting a few pitchers of beer. Without the girls here I had no reason to get girly drinks.

There was a good sized crowd tonight and a waitress was walking around replenishing everyone's pitchers regularly.

Tuck strutted over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "So Plum, what are you going to sing tonight?"

I was still searching through the book of songs. "I'm still looking for something I can sing with Damien. I promised I'd sing with him first."

On cue Damien sat down next to me. "I heard a song on the radio earlier today that would be perfect for us."

He just sat there staring at me. What the fuck? "Are you going to tell me?" I said getting aggravated.

He made a pout face. "But I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Just spill it Reynolds!" I said punching his shoulder.

"Alright alright, you don't have to hurt me." He said rubbing the spot I had hit. "I was thinking "Tilt Ya Head Back" by Nelly and Christina Aguilera. It will be hot!"

I agreed and we made our way to the DJ and told him our song choice. No one else was scheduled to sing so we headed to the stage.

The music started and Damien and I began to sing.

Tilt ya head back  
Yeah, that's tight (uh)  
Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)  
Put some horns in it..woo! (That's right)  
Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha)  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh

I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
and look at her face in opportunity

She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but  
I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah

I danced around him seductively as I sang. He pulled my body to him and grinded against me.

I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

(Everybody says)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah

So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of [beep]

You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

It took Adam, Tank and Lester a minute to pick their jaws off the floor. The other guys are used to me singing like this, but my Merry Men weren't used to seeing me like this. Once I got a hang of the song I jumped off stage and danced with Lester while I sang.

So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of [beep]

[  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

[Christina (Nelly):]  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what  
it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah

yeah)

I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

Hey! (Give her what she want,  
give her what she want uh)  
oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!  
Oh Nelly!  
Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby  
yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!

When the song ended we got a standing ovation. Damien and I bowed and went to join our group.

Adam pulled me onto his lap. "I didn't know you could sing like that, Gorgeous!" I smiled. "I didn't know either, until a few weeks ago."

Lester spoke up before I could say anything else. "I know I'm saying this a lot tonight but, damn Beautiful! You've got a set of pipes on you! You are an amazing singer!"

Blush spread across my cheeks. "Thanks Lester."

Craig spoke up "You should have heard her a few weeks back, she sang "Cryin" by Aerosmith and damn near brought down the house! I thought I was going to go deaf because the clapping and whistling was so loud!"

I didn't think it was that good, but I appreciate all the great compliments.

"Shut up Murphy! It wasn't that great." I yelled at him playfully.

"Why don't you sing it tonight bombshell" Tank said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think so. I'll sing it another time. I have another song in mind for tonight."

After six pitchers of beer Tank and Lester decided to do a duet. It was interesting to say the least. They weren't the singing type, or at least I didn't think they were.

The music to "Gin and Juice" by Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre began to play.

With so much drama in the L-B-C  
It's kinda hard bein Snoop D-O-double-G  
But I, somehow, some way  
Keep comin up with funky ass shit like every single day  
May I, kick a little something for the G's (yeah)  
and, make a few ends as (yeah!) I breeze, through  
Two in the mornin and the party's still jumpin  
cause my momma ain't home  
I got bitches in the living room gettin it on  
and, they ain't leavin til six in the mornin (six in the mornin)  
So what you wanna do, sheeeit  
I got a pocket full of rubbers and my homeboys do too  
So turn off the lights and close the doors  
But (but what) we don't love them hoes, yeah!  
So we gonna smoke a ounce to this  
G's up, hoes down, while you motherfuckers bounce to this

Tank seemed to know the words pretty well, but Lester was mainly making up the words as he sang along.

Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice  
Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)

Now, that, I got me some Seagram's gin  
Everybody got they cups, but they ain't chipped in  
Now this types of shit, happens all the time  
You got to get yours but fool I gotta get mine  
Everything is fine when you listenin to the D-O-G  
I got the cultivating music that be captivating he  
who listens, to the words that I speak  
As I take me a drink to the middle of the street  
and get to mackin to this bitch named Sadie (Sadie?)  
She used to be the homeboy's lady (Oh, that bitch)  
Eighty degrees, when I tell that bitch please  
Raise up off these N-U-T's, cause you gets none of these  
At ease, as I mob with the Dogg Pound, feel the breeze  
beeeitch, I'm just

Adam and I started dancing and Damien joined us grinding against a random woman. Adam left to use the rest room and Damien took his place on my dance card. "I'm glad you decided to come out tonight Plum. I'm going to miss you this week."

Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice (beeotch!!)  
Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)  
Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice (beeotch!!)  
Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)

I gave him a weird look. Why would he miss me? "It's only for a week; we'll see each other in training for a few months."

He gave me a lopsided smile. "It's not the same. We can't just hang out, we'll be training. I guess I've gotten attached to you. You've become one of my best friends."

How sweet. For awhile there Damien had a crush on me, I guess it's slowly turning into brotherly love. "Why don't you come back to Trenton with me? You don't have any family to go home to, you can share mine. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind another guest."

Damien's mom was a drug addict and he was taken away from her when he was eleven. He bounced from foster home to foster home until he was eighteen and then he was on his own. He worked odd jobs until he was twenty six and decided to join the Army.

"You wouldn't mind? I really have no other place to go. I was going to just get a hotel room on base at Fort Bragg until the end of the week." He said looking sad.

I gave him my biggest smile. "I don't mind at all. Just meet me and the guys at our hotel in the morning and you can ride back with us."

By now we were standing by the table and the song had ended a few minutes before. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We were interrupted by Tuck. "Where's my kiss plum? Why does Reynolds get all the love?"

I gave him an eye roll. "Sorry Tuck. I'm just not that into you."

Tuck and I had a love hate relationship. He gave me a lot of shit when we first started basic training. Until he realized I was just like one of the guys.

He laughed. "Awe, I'm so heartbroken!"

Tank interrupted our fake argument. "You need me to take care of him bombshell? I don't have a problem with roughing him up a little bit" He said with a giant smile on his face.

Tuck's a big guy, but Tank is bigger and stronger. He looked a little pale.

Tank's laughter boomed in my ears. He slapped Tuck on the back. "I'm just messing with you man. But seriously if you ever hurt the Bombshell in any way, I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." He didn't skip a beat and said "Hey, how about another song bombshell?"

I think he had a good buzz going because he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure big guy, one more just for you!"

I told the DJ my song choice and headed to the stage with the microphone.

I fell as though this song was written for me. It's one of my favorites. Here goes nothing. The music started and "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson came over the speakers.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Tryin' hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes  
Till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away

Out of the darkness  
And into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away

A few people I didn't know were up dancing, probably drunk. I realized that the song lyrics were coming true. I was on my way to flying.

My friends sat and watched me intently, smiles never leaving their faces. I was slowly but surely making my dreams come true.

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
[ Kelly Clarkson Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Far away and break away

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes  
Till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep movin' on movin' on  
Fly away break away

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy  
To tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away

Out of the darkness  
And into the sun  
I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away

**Let me know what you think! More to come soon!


	6. Chapter's 21 through 22

They're all JE's. I'm only playing with them awhile.

InBox

Chapter 21

It was a miracle I didn't need the cure when I woke up this morning. I haven't had any cravings for junk food since the second week of basic. I was too busy getting my ass smoked to think about anything else.

The trip back to Trenton was uneventful. Tank and Lester slept most of the way. They had way too much to drink last night. Damien and I took turns driving and we made it back in less than 14 hours. We pulled into the Rangeman garage a little after ten. I decided to stay at Rangeman's extra apartment for the night so I didn't have to wake my parents up. I called my dad on the way home and told him Damien and I would be over for breakfast in the morning. My mother still had no idea where I was and has no clue I'm going to be there tomorrow.

We followed Tank and Lester to the elevators and rode up to the fifth floor to check in. By now I'm sure everyone in the building knows I'm here. Tank informed me that Ranger is still in Miami, and hasn't been back to Trenton since he left.

The elevator doors opened and a large dark body jumped out and hugged me. "Bomber! Missed you! Where have you been? I've been so worried!!!!!"

I recognized the voice. It was Bobby Brown. "I can't breathe Bobby!"

"Sorry Steph, I'm just so happy to see you!"

By now Cal and Hal along with a few guys I recognized from the office were surrounding me. "It's good to see you too Bobby."

Tank cut in. "Give the girl some room. We were just on the road all day for god sakes."

They passed me around hugging me and telling me how much they missed me.

"Where have you been Steph? It's been boring around here without you."

I sighed. I really didn't want to tell anyone where I'd been. "I've just been getting some training. No big deal. I'll be home for a week and then I'll be gone again for awhile. Don't worry; I'll be well taken care of."

I almost forgot Damien was beside me and realized how rude I was not to introduce him. He had a strange look on his face. All of this was probably hard for him to take in all at once. He doesn't have anyone in the world and here I have all these guys wanting to know how I was. "Guys, this is my friend Damien. He's training with me."

They all welcomed Damien and told them if he was a friend of mine he was welcome to Rangeman anytime.

"Ok guys, we're beat. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going running at five am, anyone want to join me?"

They all looked at me like I had grown another head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you guys it's not polite to stare?"

They were snapped out of their trance. "Sorry Bombshell." They said in unison.

"I'll go with you Steph." Bobby said quickly.

I smiled. "Great, how about we meet in the front of the building at ten til?"

"Ok, see you then." He said as I turned to get on the elevator.

Damien and I got settled in the apartment. It looked like the other apartments in the building. There was only one bedroom.

Damien looked at me and then at the bedroom. "I'll take the couch, go ahead and enjoy the bed."

I laughed. "Come on Reynolds. You can share the bed with me. Just don't try any funny stuff."

I discarded my clothes, pulled on an Army PT t-shirt and climbed into bed. The sheets were heavenly. They instantly made me think of Ranger. I haven't thought of him in awhile. Not in that way anyway. Damien was already there in his boxers. I laughed out loud. "Nice boxers, buy those in the kids section?" They had mini Superman all over them.

"These happen to be my favorite underwear. I bet if you had Wonder Woman underwear you'd wear them!"

He had me there. "You're right. I would. Now let's get some sleep. Four thirty is going to come sooner rather than later."

After a little tossing and turning, I finally curled up against Damien and he put his arm around me. I fell asleep immediately.

For once I woke before anyone else. I stretched and got out of bed to find my PT shorts. I found the shorts and put them on after I put my sports bra on under my Army shirt. My tennis shoes were worn down from using them so much. I'll have to get a new pair soon. After my hair was pulled into a pony tail I climbed into the bed and began to jump on it to wake Damien up. "Rise and Shine!"

He opened his eyes and immediately slammed them shut. "Go away Plum. Who gets up at five am to run on their week off anyway?"

He sounded like me a few months ago. "Alright, I'll let you sleep in this time. I'll wake you up when I get back and we can go to my parents.

He didn't reply. He was probably already back asleep.

Bobby was just coming out of his apartment when I came out of mine. "Morning Steph, are you ready for a few miles of running?"

I gave him a flash of my pearly whites. "I sure am. Let's go."

We ran for a few miles in silence. "Where were you really at these past few months Steph? I want to know why Tank and Lester left for the weekend and turned their GPS off, and suddenly turned up with you and some guy last night."

I guess it's ok to tell Bobby. I actually feel bad about Tank and Lester knowing and him being in the dark. "Ok, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, especially Ranger. The only person who was supposed to know was Tank, but Lester accidentally found out. I joined the Army and I just got out of Basic Training yesterday. I have a week of leave before I go into Special Forces Training."

He stopped walking and stared at me. "Holy shit Steph! What made you decide to join up?"

"I visited Adam's Parents in El Paso, and his father talked me into joining. Well actually his friend Eagle did. They didn't really have to twist my arm or anything, I really wanted to get more disciplined and into shape. Eagle recruited me for Special Forces even before I signed up. He said he was aware of my background and training would only help my capabilities."

He grabbed me and gave me a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Steph!"

"He was hugging me so tight I could barely manage a "Thanks."

He suddenly pulled away from me. "Wait, you said Eagle talked you into joining. You mean, the "Eagle" as in Special Forces legend!? Next thing you'll be telling me is you were codling with Falcon Also!"

I tried to hide my smile. "Well, now that you mention it…."

His jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! How are you lucky enough to meet Eagle and Falcon? They're like the wind, there are all these stories, but no one's ever seen them for sure."

I smiled. "That's answers easy. Falcon is my father, and Eagle is one of his and Adam's dad's friends."

"You're shitting me, right Steph?"

"Nope, I'm serious. I didn't know who Falcon even existed until my dad recognized Adam and Adam called him Falcon. Then he showed up to my basic training graduation and gave a speech. Just don't tell anyone about my dad, I don't want it all over the Burg."

"No Problem Steph, your secret is safe with me."

We were interrupted by a male voice.

"Looking good, Cupcake."

Shit. I was hoping I wouldn't run into him. "What do you want Morelli? Bobby and I were just about to resume our morning run."

He stepped closer to me, and Bobby put a hand on my shoulder. "I haven't seen you around in a few months, where have you been?"

Fuck.

"None of your business Joe, we have to go, see ya later." I guess that answer wasn't good enough for him because he grabbed my wrist, but he was to slow and I took a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself Morelli. I won't tolerate you man handling me anymore. If you touch me again I'll my foot so far into your crotch, your balls will be in your throat. Do you understand me?" He didn't answer so I pulled his arm tighter.

"Yes." He hissed.

I let him go and Bobby and I ran back to Rangeman.

Lester's POV

Shit. Steph is going to kill me. I took a video of our night out and was just going to e-mail it to Hal, Cal and Bobby but I accidentally sent it to all of Rangeman, including Ranger. Shit shit shit, She's gonna kill me!

I knocked on Tanks door. "Come on in, Door's open." His voice boomed.

I took a deep breath. "We've got a problem."

I stood there frozen. He's going to kick my ass. "Is there a problem with one of the accounts?"

"Not exactly….See, I took a video of our night out and accidentally sent it to everyone at Rangeman."

Surprisingly he laughed. He threw his head back and laughed his ass off for about five minutes. "Bombshell's gonna kill you man. This is going to be priceless. Wait until she gets a hold of you."

"Fuck you man. I guess I'm on my own with this."

He laughed again. "You got that right; you're in deep shit Santos."

Awe fuck.

Chapter 22

Steph's POV

We made it to my parent's house by eight. As we pulled up I saw my mother and grandma Mazur standing at the front door. What is it with them? They must have Stephanie radar or something.

"I apologize for whatever happens in there." I said to Damien as we walked into the house.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! All your father would tell me is that you were ok and you'd be back soon!"

Shit, she's already starting in on me. Just kill me now. "I've been away getting some training mom, I'm fine."

Before I could say anything else I heard a yelp. "Gee Stephanie; your boy toy has a nice package! Mind if I try it out?"

Oh crap, poor Damien got felt up by Grandma. "Grandma! He's not my boy toy, and stop grabbing at him, he's my friend!"

By now my dad was in the living room with a big smile on his face. "It's good to see you Pumpkin. How long are you staying?"

I was re-thinking staying here the whole week. "Until Friday, we have to be at Fort Bragg on Sunday Morning. We're just going to stay at Rangeman at an empty apartment until then."

We all sat around the dining room table and ate a leisurely breakfast of donuts and coffee. I figured now would be a good time to surprise the girls at the bonds office. Hopefully Morelli didn't spread it around that I was back so I could surprise them.

Damien and I said our goodbyes to my parents and we rode over to the bonds office in my borrowed SUV.

We parked across the street and I walked across to the office with Damien's arm slung over my shoulder. He gave me a squeeze. "It'll be alright Plum."

The squealing began as soon as we walked through the door. Lula launched herself at me and Connie just stood there screeching.

"Where have you been girl?" Lula said letting go of me. "No one would tell me nothin', Tank said you were alright, but skinny ass white girl, you just about gave me a heart attack droppin' off the face of the earth like that! And who's this fine piece of specimen? He yo bodyguard or somethin'?

I laughed. "I've been away getting training. Sorry I didn't tell you guys, it's just something I had to do on my own. This is Damien, he's not my bodyguard, but he was getting training just like me."

I explained to Damien why I didn't want to tell anyone where I really was, and he understood completely. He was going to go along with whatever I said.

"Damien, these are the girls I was telling you about. This is Lula and this is Connie."

He shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you ladies.

They both blushed at Connie started fanning herself. Damien chuckled and sat down on the couch in the corner.

"So Steph, are you back to work? Cause we could really use your help. Vinnie is too cheap to hire someone else and Lula can't get all these skips by herself."

This is what I was dreading, telling them that I'll be leaving again in a few days. "Sorry guys, I can't. I'm leaving for another part of my training this weekend. I'm only here for a few more days."

Lula looked like she was about to go into rhino mode. "What you be talking about girl? You can't just take off again, it ain't right!"

I gave her a smile. "I'll be back in three or four months, don't worry the time will go fast. You can keep a journal of what happens around here so I can read it when I get back."

She grinned. "That's a good idea; I'm thinkin' you might need to know what goes on around here. Maybe I can call it "The young and the duckless" on account of Vinnie can't get ducks no mo. Some wildlife reserve people came in here and told him if he didn't stop stealing ducks from the park that they were going to call the police."

A figure, Vinnie is such a slim ball.

"Well girls, I've got some things I have to take care of, how about we go out tomorrow night. You guys pick the time and place and I'll bring the guys. I'll call Marylou and ask her to come also."

They seemed to like this idea. "Sure thing Steph." Connie said. "We can go to that club near Rossini's."

Sounds like a plan. "See you ladies tomorrow!" Damien said as we were walking out the door.

"Want to go get some lunch?" I asked when we got in the SUV. "We can go to Pino's, they have amazing Pizza."

"Sure, I'm feeling some pizza, let's go."


	7. Chapter 23

Disclaimer—they all belong to JE.

Inbox

Chapter 23

Ranger's POV

Uncle Sam called today and said I had a job to do for a few months. It's not quite as hard going in the wind these days, mainly because my Babe was out of the picture. It's helping that I'm in Miami and not Trenton. I fight back the urge to ask Tank how she's doing, what kind of mess she's gotten herself into. She and Rodriguez are probably still together and she's probably blown up a few cars.

I chuckled to myself. God I miss her. Her smile, her laugh, her smell. Sometimes I think I was crazy for pushing her away, other times I'm grateful that she's still alive and not being hunted by one of my enemies.

I had to get a few things in order before leaving so I opened my email to send a letter to my attorney. I won't know where I'm going until I get to DC and I want to make sure everything is worked out in case I don't come back from where ever I'm going.

My inbox was full as usual and in particular caught my eye. It was an email from Lester and the subject box said "Karaoke at its best!" Hmmm....I clicked on it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. It was Stephanie Singing with another guy; they seemed to be in a bar somewhere and there was DJ equipment set up near them. So I guess this is karaoke at its best according to Lester. Stephanie sang like an angel and the guy singing with her wasn't too bad himself. I could hear guys cheering and realized it was Tank, Lester and Rodriguez. What the hell is going on here? It didn't look like any bar in Trenton, and who the hell was the guy she was singing with? He was tall and muscular and had a soft chocolate skin. He was probably bi-racial. They looked comfortable singing with each other and often reached out to touch one another whether it is on the hand or on the waist. I don't remember hiring anyone new lately or approving any new hires so he couldn't be a Rangeman employee.

The song ended and they walked back to the table. My god she was beautiful. She looked better than ever with a toned body and she obviously lost some weight. The young guy she called "Damien" said something to her and she threw back her head and laughed. I wish it was me there watching her laugh and not this kid. What was he any way, her new boyfriend? If that was the case then why was Rodriguez there? They didn't interact like they were a couple.

I'm going to have to call tank and get to the bottom of this.

"Yo."

"Explain"

I didn't have to say anymore because he started laughing. "I guess you got the email, huh?" he said still chuckling.

"Why was I sent an email of Stephanie singing?" Trying to sound casual.

"You're never going to believe this. Santos took the video and meant to send it to Bobby and Cal but accidentally sent it to all Rangeman employees instead. Steph doesn't know but when she does she's gonna kick his ass. I'm looking forward to it. Santos is so scared he's been hiding out all day.

I laughed, but then got serious and got back to why I called.

"Who was the guy in the video tank, aren't her and Rodriguez together? She looks in shape, has she been training with you guys?"

He sighed and I could picture him rubbing his hands over his face. "She and Rodriguez haven't been together since they got back from Miami. The guy she was singing with is Damien, he's a good friend of hers, and before you ask, no they're not involved. She's in shape because she's getting training, and it's not from us. If you want to know where she got it you can call and ask her yourself. I can't tell you, it's not my place."

He's hiding something, I know it. "Can't or won't Thomas?"

"Both, I promised I wouldn't say anything, plus it's not my place. You could have easily been apart of her life, but you pushed her away, now you have to deal with the consequences."

Don't I know it. "There is another reason why I'm calling. I've been called out for something, but I don't know what yet. They said I could be gone for months so I got my shit in order. I'll be leaving next week, keep an eye on Miami for me."

"I'll take care of it boss, good luck."

I'll need it.


	8. Chapter's 24 through 25

All credit goes to JE. She was nice enough to make up these wonderful characters for me to play with. I only take credit for my hunky army men J

Inbox

Chapter 24

We walked into Pino's and everyone turned took look. I could only imagine the rumors flying around about why I suddenly disappeared. We got a table in the back and the waitress was immediately there taking our order. I requested a large pie and a pitcher of coke.

Damien broke the silence. "Are you nervous about training? I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead, it's still not too late to back out and pick another job."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. He wasn't quitting on me now. "I don't think so Reynolds. If I can do this, you can too, we're in this together."

"Do what?" said Eddie walking up to us.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed jumping up and embracing him in a hug.

He laughed. "Long time no see Steph. Won't your boyfriend be jealous that you're hugging such a handsome man?" he laughed some more.

Oh yea, Damien. "Sorry, where are my manners. Eddie this is my friend Damien and no he's not going to get jealous because he's not my boyfriend."

Damien stuck out his hand and shook Eddie's. "Nice to meet you man."

"Where have you been Steph? The rumor mill has been rolling and last I heard you ran off with Ranger and was having his love child!"

"Well, you can put the rumors to rest; I haven't seen Ranger in months. I was away getting training. Damien can back me up on that. He and I were side by side most of the time."

Damien snickered. "More like getting me in trouble, she attracts trouble like I've never seen."

Eddie threw back his head and laughed. "That sounds like Steph. I've got to get back to work, I just heard you were here and had to see it for myself. Don't be a stranger, I've missed ya."

"Thanks Eddie, I missed you too. I'll keep in touch." We hugged again and he left the restaurant.

"You have a lot of friends here Steph." Damien said looking forlorn.

"I guess I do, but don't worry I'll always have room for you in my yearbook."

He smiled. "Good to know."

We finished our pizza and coke then headed back to Rangeman.

The next few days passed in a blur. Damien and I hung out at Rangeman and stocked up on stuff we needed for Special Forces school. My mom had us over for dinner and Grandma Mazur continued to grope Damien. I hung out with the girls at the bonds office. Vinnie even begged me to come back to work claiming Joyce was incompetent. It made me feel good, but not good enough to go AWOL and help him out.

Our last night in Trenton was spent with the gang at a bar near Rossini's. There was a live band playing and we danced most of the night. As it was nearing midnight the band announced that they were about to pack it up for then night.

"Hey, you two should ask the band if they'll let you sing a song before they leave. I know everyone else here would love to hear you sing." Lester said pointing to Damien and me.

"Sure, are you up for it Reynolds?"

He grinned. 'Hell yea!"

We walked up to the band and asked if we could sing and if they knew the song "I'll be there" the Mariah Carey version. They nodded and handed us two microphones.

They began playing the intro and I looked at Damien and smiled. "This is for all my friends out there, thank you for always being there."

I started.

"_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there"_

Damien cut in.

"_I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength  
I'll keep holding on"_

He smiled and put his arm around me while I sang.

"_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness is all I'm after  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love  
I'll respect you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there"_

He cut in again.

"_I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength  
I'll keep holding on"_

By now we were singing together.

"_If you should ever find someone new  
I know she'd better be good to you  
'Cos if she doesn't  
I'll be there"_

"_Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be there,  
Just call my name,  
I'll be there._

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-ah.  
I'll be there, baby.  
You know I'll be there.  
Yyyeah- yeah-yeah-yah, yeah-ay-eah.  
Just call my name,  
and I'll be there.

Just look over your shoulder.  
Just call my name,  
and I'll be there."

The song ended and everyone erupted in applause. Marylou, Connie and Lula were wiping away tears.

"I can't believe you made me cry Steph, I didn't put on waterproof mascara!" whined Lula, lightening the mood.

We all said goodbye and headed our separate ways. When we were back at Rangeman I stopped Lester in the hallway between our apartments. "Santos." I said crooking my finger at him. "Come here, give me a hug goodbye."

He gulped. I didn't let on to anyone that I knew about the email he sent out. I know he didn't do it on purpose, but I'm going to make him squirm for a minute.

I embraced him in a hug and he relaxed. I leaned into his ear and whispered "I hear you've been busy sending emails. I'm gonna get you back Santos, you won't know where, you won't know when, but it will happen."

He took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry Steph; I didn't mean to send it to everyone. I promise Steph, I would never do that."

I laughed. "I know Santos, but payback's a bitch" I said as I closed the apartment door.

I heard him say "Fuck!" as I walked to the bedroom.

I'm not sure when I'll be back here again but it was good to know I had such good friends waiting for me.

Chapter 25

Damien and I boarded a plane the next morning after saying goodbye to my dad. I didn't want anyone else to come with us in fear of sobbing all over everyone. We got seated in the back of coach right beside the curtain that led to first class. "Hey! I want the window seat! I said laughing.

He reluctantly got up. "Fine, but I get to lean over you and look out the window when we land."

"Yea, ok, whatever." I said getting comfy in my seat. I had my I-pod with me and began shuffling through my music. We played cards and drank our complimentary drinks.

Every time the first class curtain opened I could see a flash of black fabric covered leg. Ranger….black. Nah, it couldn't be, he's in Miami. Plus it's not like no one else in the world wears black.

Just then "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" came on my I-pod and I started singing.

"Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
now I'm wondering if your loves still strong  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours"

Damien smiled and joined in.

"Then that time I went and said goodbye  
now I'm back and not ashamed to cry  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours"

By now everyone around us was listening or singing along.

"Here I am baby  
Oh, you've got the future in your hand  
(signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)

Here I am baby,  
Oh, you've got the future in your hand  
(signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

I've done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn't mean  
Hey, hey, yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby

Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touched them they did nothing, girl  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours, oh I'm yours

Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire  
That's why I know you are my only desire  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours"

When we finished everyone applauded. "That was awesome Damien. If we didn't just sign our lives away to the United States Army I'd say we should start a band!"

He laughed. "No kidding, we would make a killing!"

****Somewhere in first class****

I turned off my laptop and lay back in my seat. Might as well get some sleep while I have the chance. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of a woman singing. "Signed sealed delivered…I'm yours."

I woke up with a start sweating. I dreamt of my babe singing to me. How odd, where did that come from?

Just then the stewardess interrupted my thoughts. "We landed Mr. Manoso, I didn't want to wake you right away but now we're ready to re-board. You have to leave the plane."

In my weary state I didn't notice there wasn't anyone else on the plane. I hope I can get through this next mission without thinking about my Babe too much, I can't afford any distractions.

******* ****** ******* ****** *******

The plane ride went smoothly, I'm usually afraid of planes but for some reason I had this calming feeling, like someone was watching over me making sure I was ok. It was the same feeling I had when I was with Ranger. That's weird.

We landed on time and immediately headed to Fort Bragg. Tuck picked us up from the airport and brought us to the hotel he was staying at on base. Damien and I got set up with a room and decided to get some take out with the rest of the guys.

Tuck, Murphy and Damien lounged around our room eating Chinese food from cartons and I sat Indian style on the bed with a box of moo shoo pork. I guess I was moaning a little too loudly at the taste of the food because the guys all stopped and stared, clearing their throats.

I blushed. "Sorry guys, I can't help it this food is so good."

They all groaned. "Jesus Christ Plum, you're giving me the mother of all hard ons, keep the moaning to a minimum!" Tuck whined.

I blushed again. "Sorry" was all I could say.

"You two want to go out tonight?" Murphy said as he gestured towards Damien and me.

I debated for a minute. "I'm beat guys, I'm just gonna watch TV and relax tonight and tomorrow."

Damien looked torn. "I'll pass; I'm still worn out from our partying in Trenton. Plum's friends sure do know how to have a good time!"

"Alright, but you're missing out!" said Tuck.

"Later" they both said in unison and left our room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out? I won't be upset if you do." I said to Damien.

He gave me a cocky smile. "I'm good where I am. Plus I really am exhausted. This is the last chance we'll get to relax before we get our asses smoked for a few months."

No kidding, I hope I don't flunk out, that would suck.

We ended up watching movies for the rest of the afternoon and evening. I curled up against Damien and he wrapped his arms around me. It was nice cuddling with someone and not having any sexual tension. "What are you thinking about Steph?" Damien said softly.

I was thinking about Ranger again. It was the umpteenth time today. Ever since the plane ride I haven't been able to get him off my mind.

"Remember that guy I was telling you about in basic? I was thinking about him. I miss him so much and I wish I could share this experience with him, I wish he cared. When he left I felt like I lost my best friend. It still hurts."

He placed a kiss into my hair. "Is this the Ranger guy all your friends were talking about? He doesn't sound too smart to me. He has to be insane to let you go, you're amazing."

I sighed. "Yea, that's him. Thanks Damien, I know you're only saying that because you're my friend."

He turned me around to look at him. "I mean it Steph; you're an amazing person, any man would be lucky to be with you." He kissed my lip softly.

Damn, if I didn't love Ranger so much I would be in heaven right now. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Reynolds, If my heart didn't belong to someone else I'd give it to you right now. You're the best."

We fell asleep like that, fully clothed on top of the blankets. His arms wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest.

Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of my life. I Hope the Special Forces if ready for Stephanie Plum, ready or not here she comes!"


	9. Chapter's 26 through 27

They all belong to JE. Unfortunately.

Inbox

Chapter 26

The first phase of Special Forces training was a lot of down and dirty hard work. Forty days of pure exertion. I was put to the test with map reading, land navigation and small unit tactics. Our base camp was located at Camp Mackall, about thirty five miles away from Fort Bragg. I excelled in the small tactics part of training and my superiors decided to make me a weapons sergeant. I've all but given up on ever hearing my real name again; most of the guys call me "Little Falcon" after what my dad said at basic training graduation.

My second phase of schooling was additional training in becoming a weapons sergeant. I traded in my Camp Mackall home for one on Fort Bragg. Damien and I made up the sniper team, me being the marksman and Damien being the spotter. No one would ever believe that I've become so in tune with guns, seeing as I was so afraid of them before. It's gotten to the point where I feel naked when I'm without a weapon. My instructors tell me it's normal.

We didn't see Murphy or Tuck during this phase because they had other specialties to work on. Murphy was working on becoming a medic sergeant and Tuck getting more training at being a Special Forces engineer.

Here we are, just one phase away from being full fledged Special Forces soldiers.

This last part of training is the qualifications course. Its four weeks of grueling field training, made to give us some idea of what would happen in a realistic situation. Most soldiers know this as "Operation Robin Sage". Unconventional warfare, Isolation, air operations, special operations. Pretty much all of our previous knowledge and training is being tested.

Tuck broke me of my thoughts and started chattering. "I hear our instructor and guide for the Q course is a real bad-ass. He's supposed to be the best of the best."

Damien laughed. "I bet he's not as good as Little Falcon."

I grimaced. "What have you been smoking Reynolds? I'm good, but I'm not that good. We'll see what this mysterious bad ass thinks."

Everyone laughed. "You can't be all bad, they made you team leader!" Murphy said slapping me on the back.

I'm pretty good at what I do, I won't deny that, but I'm definitely not the best. My spidey sense has helped me more than once.

We were all currently all lounging outside a training facility at Fort Bragg waiting for our mysterious leader to come out of the woodwork. My spidey sense was going off like crazy and it began to bug me. There couldn't be anyone here that was out to get me. I began to call bullshit to my own senses when a person I wasn't too fond of walked out of the building. Fuck, I was hoping she flunked out of her part of the training. Jessica Thompson came waltzing toward us and stopped and sat beside Damien on the bench.

My fists clenched at my sides and I gave her a glare. It's not that I'm claiming Damien as mine, because we're only friends, but I have a bad feeling about her and don't want her anywhere near him. In our first part of training she breezed through the training without doing any actual work. We were all convinced she was sleeping with one of our instructors. It was really pathetic.

Sensing my hostility Damien left his seat at the bench and came over to stand near me. "How about a song Plum?"

Out of all the guys Damien is the only one to still call me Plum or Steph.

I think a few songs would cheer me up. We've been singing our way through training. It was against the rules but we didn't care. As long as we were completing our tasks and doing a good job I didn't see any reason why we couldn't.

"Ok, what do you wanna sing?"

All the guys started throwing out suggestions and Thompson interrupted. "You two are so juvenile, you shouldn't be messing around."

"Shove it Thompson!" said Tuck. "You're just jealous because Little Falcon can sing and you can't."

"I don't think so" she spat out and continued sitting by herself.

Reynolds gave me a smile and a nod, letting me know to follow his lead. I trusted his song choice, we had similar tastes.

"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke"

I recognized the song; it was "Promiscuous girl" by Nelly Furtado and Timberland. I joined in immediately.

"You're looking a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_[_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute"

By now the guys were clapping and whistling while Thompson was in the background scowling. I danced around some of the guys and ended up rubbing against Damien while he sang at me.

"Promiscuous girl  
wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
and it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy  
you already know  
that I'm all yours  
what you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
you're teasing me  
you know what I want  
And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy  
Lets get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"

We were interrupted by a booming voice. "What the hell are you soldiers doing?" yelled our instructor, Sergeant First Class Pennington.

He continued on. His yelling made Lula's rhino mode sound like whispering. It was deafening. "I know you all are the best at what you do, but could you please act like it for once? You're guide and instructor for this phase of training will be here any minute. Show him you can all be adults."

Thompson cut in with a smirk on her face. All that was needed was her sticking her tongue out at us. And we were the ones that were childish?

"I told them it was juvenile sir, but they wouldn't listen." She said.

He looked at her with a pain face, obviously annoyed. "Oh can it, Thompson" Pennington said.

I inwardly smiled. Us one, Thompson zero, score!

He continued. "Ok ladies and gentleman, I want you to go to your quarters and straighten up, your new leader will be with you shortly, and for god sakes Little Falcon, keep the singing to a minimum, this new guy is a no bullshit kind of guy, he won't tolerate anything but being professional."

"Yes, sir!" I said trying not to laugh. How bad could this guy be? I've been through worse.

We all went to our quarters. It was just a large barracks room with a bunch of cots. There women's and men's showers at the far end of the room. We lived together comfortably most of the time. My bed was beside Damien's, at this stage of the game they didn't care if Thompson and I were with the guys or not. There weren't separate quarters for the guys and girls.

I didn't have anything to straighten up so I helped Damien clear his area. He just had some extra shirts hanging around so we folded them. While we were waiting Damien broke into song again. Fuck, all we need is for Mr. Mysterioso to come in and hear us singing then give us extra work.

"_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl"_

I guess my heart ruled over my head because I sang along anyway.

"_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
we can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out until we get it right__"_

In my haze of singing I didn't realize everyone had shut up and were at attention. Fuck, our new fearless leader must be here.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Manoso and I'll be your instructor for this phase of your training."

Hmm, funny, I could have sworn I heard him say "Lieutenant Manoso". What are the chances of it being Ranger; I slowly turned around and gasped at what I saw. I think my luck just ran out.

Chapter 27

Ranger's POV

I've spent the last few months preparing for my new assignment. I was a little shocked at where they sent me, I had no real experience at training soldiers, but here I am. I was told I was getting a highly marked group of men and two women. Women weren't usually allowed to enlist in the Special Forces but I was told these two were the best of the best and couldn't be passed up. I entered Pennington's office prepared to start work. "Good to see you Pennington, it's been a long time."

He laughed. "It's good to see you too Manoso, sorry to pull you out of your life like this but this group of soldiers are amazing, and I thought it was best to have them trained by the best."

"It's no problem man; it's better than being stuck in the middle of the jungle or desert somewhere, which is where they usually send me. Tell me about the group.

He sighed. "There's Murphy, he's the group Medic, don't underestimate him, he's stronger than he looks. Then there's Tuck, he's a good ole southern boy, but he could do some damage, he's our go to engineer. One of the women, Thompson, is a real brown noser, but good at her job as communications sergeant. Watch out for her though, I hear she was fucking one of her instructors in phase one."

I groaned at that comment. I wasn't in the mood for women throwing themselves at me. I was already having trouble getting Stephanie out of my head.

He continued on. "There are a few other guys that you'll meet and they're all up to par, but the two best I have are Reynolds and Little Falcon. Reynolds is our spotter and Little Falcon is our team leader and marksman. I haven't seen anyone that good since you, Manoso. She's a real piece of work. She's smart and funny, even sings, plus she's gorgeous to boot! Don't underestimate her either. She likes to have fun and kid around with the guys, but she's an excellent marksman and an even better leader."

I thought for a moment. Holy shit, I wonder if she had any relation to Falcon. "Is she in any way related to Falcon? I can't see how she got that name?"

He smiled. "She's Falcon's daughter. No one's seen him for years and he all of a sudden shows up at a basic training graduation with Eagle of all people. He gave an amazing speech and then welcomed his daughter "Little Falcon" into the Army. It was bizarre."

I had only heard stories of Falcon, and from what I hear he was the BEST. "Unbelievable, I guess it's going to be a long few months! I'm going over to see the runts now, I'll check back in with you later."

He laughed. "Good luck Manoso, you'll need it with this group!"

As I was walking into the barracks building I heard people singing. So this is what Pennington was warning me about. Who ever it was they sounded good, but I couldn't let them know that, I had to put on my blank face and make them respect me from the start or they would walk all over me. I walked in and said "Attention" as loud as I could and everyone started formation, everyone except the woman singing. She had her back to me and was oblivious to my presence. Who did she think she was?

I guess I finally got her attention because she stopped singing and turned around.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Manoso and I'll be your instructor for this phase of your training."

I wasn't prepared for who I saw when the woman turned around. Stephanie. What the hell is she doing here? I immediately slammed on my blank face hiding my shock.

I could see the surprised look on her face but she slammed down a blank stare of her own. She's good. She walked up to the head of the group and came to attention.

"Introduce yourselves everyone." I said trying to play it cool.

Stephanie was the first person to speak. "Sergeant Plum Sir or most people call me "Little Falcon." I'm team leader and Marksman."

I was stunned. Not only is she in the Special Forces but she's also Falcon's daughter. How could I have missed this? I tried to listen to everyone's replies as they went down the line but I was too stunned with shock. I got enough to know everyone's names but that was it.

I dismissed them quickly and requested the presence of Sergeant Plum; she had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'd like to have a word with you outside Sergeant Plum."


	10. Chapter's 28 through 29

Disclaimer***unfortunately they all belong to JE, with the exception of Reynolds, Murphy and Tuck.

**I tried to do my best on researching the Army Special Forces, but some of my info could be wrong. I apologize in advance!

Xylia—you're still my favorite Beta gal—I promise I'll have more for you to look at soon. *Lizabee*

Sue— Thanks for giving me the extra nudge to get these chapters done. I promise I won't make you clean my house or unpack boxes!

InBox

By: CrimsenLiz

Chapter 28

I wasn't expecting to see Ranger when I turned around, although I probably should have expected it seeing how my spidey sense was going off the charts.

He addressed us all, wanting us to introduce ourselves. I'm sure to everyone else he had a blank face, but I knew better. He looked at me in shock, trying to hide behind his emotionless mask. What am I supposed to do for the rest of training? I don't know if I can work with Ranger watching my every move.

When he requested to see me outside, I couldn't hide my surprise. Tuck leaned over and taunted me. "Oooh, Little Falcon!" he drawled. "You're already in trouble!"

I glared at him. "Screw you Tuck, mind your own damn business!"

Damien squeezed my hand in reassurance. "It'll be ok Steph."

I wasn't as confident as Damien, it wasn't that simple. I walked out of the barracks and found Ranger standing on the side of the building with his arms crossed.

I couldn't help but check him out as I was walking. He had on a camouflage uniform similar to mine, but his was perfectly molded to his body. Damn he looked fine. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I stopped in front of him and he continued to give me a blank stare. "Explain." He said calmly.

Still one word answers, just great. "I don't owe you and explanation, Ranger. Is that all you asked me out here for? I came here to learn, not to play catch up."

He looked annoyed, I know that's not what he wanted to hear, but that's tough shit.

"Why didn't you tell me Stephanie? When and why did you join the army?"

Why would he care I wondered to myself. He's the one who didn't want me, not the other way around.

"Because I care about you, Babe."

That remark annoyed the hell out of me. If it were possible I would probably have steam coming out of my ears right now. "Is that right? If you cared so much you would have picked up a phone in the past months and called! You're the one who made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me. If you really want to know I joined the army after I returned from Miami, and I did it because I wanted to."

He continued to stare at me as if he was trying to figure me out. "Proud of you babe."

My heart swelled. Secretly all I wanted was his approval. Stop it Stephanie, he doesn't want you! "Is that all?" I said trying to sound casual.

He stared at me for a moment. "Not quite. We will be leaving for a faux mission in the morning. All soldiers will be split into two teams."

He handed me a piece of paper with groups and names. "I want you to assign soldiers to the proper teams and tell everyone to be ready by 0500 tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." I said.

His lips curved upward. The bastard was internally laughing at me!

"You're dismissed Sergeant Plum. Report back here tomorrow morning."

Without another word I turned and went back into the barracks. Everyone was doing their own thing, mostly sitting around talking. Here goes nothing.

"Listen up everyone!" I shouted. They all stopped and came to attention.

"I'll be dividing us up into two teams. Get acquainted with your team because as of tomorrow morning you will be spending every waking moment with them for the next month or so. We will be leaving for a faux mission tomorrow morning."

I separated everyone in their groups and was happy to see I was with Tuck, Murphy and Reynolds. We had a few other guys with us I knew from other parts of training. There aren't as many as when we started, the pack had dwindled significantly since the beginning. Not everyone was cut out for SF.

One thing I was grateful for was that Thompson wasn't in our group. There's no way she could fuck our shit up if she was in another group. She's a pain in the ass and only holds us back.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening packing our gear, we only stopped to eat.

Ranger sat a few tables away in the chow hall. He appeared to be scoping everyone out, but I could fee his eyes on me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. Tuck elbowed me in the side. "The CO can't keep his eyes off you Little Falcon, he's checking you out!"

He snorted and laughed and a few other guys joined in. Fuck. I don't need this shit.

I scowled. "You need your eyes checked Tuck, he's obviously checking us all out, it's his job."

Damien came to my defense, as always. "She's right; he's probably trying to figure us out. I hear he's good at reading people."

We didn't take long to eat and were back at packing in no time. We goofed off more than we packed and it took us twice as long.

Finally it was time for lights out and I changed into shorts and a tank top and crawled onto my bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's better than the ground I'll be sleeping on for the next month.

I laid there and thought about Ranger. I still can't believe he's here. And my CO of all people! I just better suck it up now because there's no going back. I didn't bust my ass for the last five months to quit now.

Damien and the other guys were playing a game of cards before they turned in and on his way back he plopped down on my bed when I was almost asleep. "I'm trying to sleep here Reynolds. Get the fuck off my bed." I said sleepily.

He laughed. "Sorry Steph, I just wanted to tell you that I won't tell anyone about Manoso. It's no one's business and I wouldn't break your trust like that."

I looked at him in shock. He'd never met Ranger and I didn't think I told him his real name. "How did you know?" I asked him.

He gave me a lopsided smile. "I saw a picture of him in Tank's office when we were at Rangeman, and I saw how you reacted when you saw him earlier. To everyone else you had a blank face on, but I know you better than that."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Damien, I appreciate you not telling anyone, it's hard enough with him being here, I can't imagine what the others would say if they knew about Ranger and I. Lay with me for awhile?"

"Sure thing Steph, just for a little bit, someone could get the wrong ideas if they found us lying here together. We could be in some deep shit."

Don't I know it? It's just comforting to have him cuddle up next to me, even if it's not in a sexual way.

He lay beside me in the small bed and I snuggled into him. He automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He rubbed circles with his fingers along the back of my arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes and he shifted to get up. "I'm gonna take a leak and get some sleep, goodnight Steph." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

The back of the hairs on my neck stood up and a tingle went down my spine as I fell asleep.

Chapter 29

Ranger's POV

I sat in the corner by the door hiding in the shadows. Stephanie sprawled out on her little bed while the others played cards. I could smell something burning from here, she must be thinking hard. I smiled to myself.

Most of the two groups would make it through the next month. A few of them would fail miserably. Especially that runt Thompson. Sure, she's pretty, but annoying as fuck. She had already cornered him after chow and lying the flirting on thick. She was supposedly fucking a few of the other instructors and that's why she made it this far. I got the impression that the majority of the other soldiers weren't too fond of her. In not so many words she told me she was up for anything and to let her know if I needed anything. I tried not to laugh in her face. I made it abundantly clear that I was her instructor and no more.

The guys began dispersing to their own beds and things became quiet except for whispering here and there. I thought everyone was accounted for, and then I saw Reynolds' bed empty. I remembered him immediately from the karaoke video. He must be good friends with Steph if he was out with his men. They don't let just anyone around their bombshell. I couldn't be sure if they had anything going on, it seemed like a harmless friendship, but you never know.

I scanned the room and found him lying next to my babe on her bed. He had his arm round her shoulder and they were cuddled against each other talking. He said something and she tensed up. I wonder what he's saying to her. He better not be hurting her, I'll kill him. He whispered something to her and she immediately relaxed. It reminded me of how she and I once were. I missed her so much in the past few months it hurt. I picked up the phone so many times to call her but always chickened out at the last minute. Go figure, the tough Carlos Manoso afraid to call a woman. How am I going to get through the next few months without holding her, touching her, kissing her? It was easy when she wasn't right there in front of me, tempting me with her body, laugh and smile.

Reynolds stood up whispered something to Steph then kissed her on the forehead. He was coming right for me, probably heading to the bathroom.

He was almost to the door and I spoke. "Going somewhere?"

Reynolds nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me; I'm just going to take a leak and go to sleep."

I didn't waste any time in asking him the question nagging at my brain. "Is there something going on between you and Sergeant Plum? Because the army frowns upon fraternization." I said with a smirk.

He looked at me and laughed. He actually laughed right in my face.

"You have a lot of nerve Manoso. You don't think I know who you are? I know all about you and your no relationship, my love comes with a condom and not a ring spiel. You broke her heart and left everyone else to pick up the pieces. For some odd reason she still loves your sorry ass. No, there's nothing going on between Steph and I besides friendship. She's there for me and I'm there for her. She's my best friend and if anyone fucks her over I won't hesitate to beat some ass."

I tried not to smile. I liked this kid, he's got potential. Maybe when he is through with the army I'll hire him at Rangeman. I was relieved there wasn't anything more than friendship with he and Steph, but that didn't help me at all. She was cold as ice towards me and I don't blame her. I've been an asshole.

"Keep an eye on her; she tends to attract trouble like flies on shit. For the record, I do love her; I only did what I had to, to protect her."

"Don't give me that bullshit Manoso; you really have yourself believing that crap? Stephanie is an incredible woman, and if she had any interest in me what-so-ever I'd jump at the chance. I'd rather have one minute with her than the rest of my life without her. She can hold her own, you have no excuses now. She does attract crazies like no one I've ever seen, but she always gets her man. Well, almost always." He said that last sentence looking at me with cold eyes. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what he meant by that.

He turned and disappeared into the bathroom. I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him for talking to me like that, but he was right. I need her like the air I breathe. I'll think of a way to win her heart again. It's going to be a long mission.


	11. Chapter 30

**DisclaimerIm not profiting off of this story. All characters belong to JE. Im only borrowing them.

Inbox

Chapter 30

I woke up before everyone else, or so I thought. As I was coming out of the bathroom I ran straight into Ranger.

Damn.

Morning Babe.

I kept it short. Good morning Lieutenant Manoso.

He smiled. I love the sound of my name on your lips, Babe.

His smile sent tingles down to my toes. Why does he have to be so smooth?

Come have breakfast with me, babe. The other guys wont be up for another half hour.

I hesitated for a second; I wasnt one to turn down food. Why not. Ok.

There were only a few guys in the chow hall, mostly instructors. We both got coffee and a bagel, and then headed to a table in the back.

Ive missed you Babe.

I missed him so much. Sure, Ranger. I was trying not to get pissed.

He frowned. Dont ever doubt how much I care about you. He said as he put his hand over mine.

His touch was like fire burning my hand, but in a good way. We just stared at each other for a few moments and then the spell was broken by someones voice.

Well, isnt this cozy?

Fuck, figures she would be up this early. Fuck off Thompson. I said. I was just leaving.

I stood up and walked away. Ranger followed me out. Dont let her get to you Babe; shes only trying to get a rise out of you.

Believe me, I know that. Dont you think I know that? Shes been a total bitch to me from day one. Shes got a thing for Damien and she thinks he and I have something going on.

He smirked. Do you?

No, I dont. Hes just a friend. Why, are you jealous?

By now we were by the barracks. He pulled me in between the buildings and pushed me up against the wall. What if I told you I was? he breathed against me.

Oh god, this is too much. Id say you were full of shit.

Youre playing with fire Babe. He said before he slammed his lips down on my own. His body was molded to mine and I reached up and ran my hands through his hair. I missed his long hair, but he looked sexy with his short black hair. It was like we couldnt get enough of each other. Ive been dreaming of this for months. His mouth on mine, our bodies molded together perfectly. He caught my bottom lip with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth and did the same with my tongue. He slid his hands under my shirt feeling my newly toned abs. He growled low in his throat and I could feel the evidence of his attraction to me pressed against my stomach.

Fuck, I shouldnt be doing this. This is wrong, Im here for a reason and it isnt to make out with Ranger. I pulled away. I cant do this Ranger. I cant let you get me all hot and bothered then have you walk away again. I came here to get better at what I do, and I plan to do just that. I cant afford any distractions.

He touched his forehead to mine and spoke to me softly. Im playing for keeps, Babe. Ill do whatever I have to, to win you back. He kissed me softly on the lips once more and walked away.

**Meanwhile, somewhere within viewing distance****

That fucking slut. I said under my breath. Its bad enough she took Reynolds, now shes out to have Lt. Manoso too. Look at them! Theyre all over each other, practically fucking each other against the wall! Ill find a way to get her back for this. Ill get her when she least expects it.


	12. Chapter 31

**Im not making any money off of this. JE owns them all!

**Thank you to Xylia for kicking my butt into gear to finish this! Luv ya girl!

Inbox

Chapter 31

Rangers POV

Its been a little over a month since I sent the teams out into the unknown. Along with a few of my colleagues Ive been keeping an eye on them. Both teams have been able to reach their markers on time so far. Stephanie is a natural leader and has her team eating out of the palm of her hand.

We were about to intervene and brief them before they began their final phase of training.

The soldiers were currently camping for the night. I wasnt supposed to be at the camp until morning, but I couldnt help wanting to see Stephanie before the others. I havent been able to think of anything but our make out session a month before. I was hoping it would take care of any cravings I might have, but her touch, her kiss, even her smell made me want more. My body demanded her presence.

I walked in the shadows near their camp and only could make out one figure leaning up against a tree.

My babe. Her eyes were closed as her head leaned back against the tree. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her and hands resting at the side.

I approached her quietly, and as I was about to sit down next to her, a gun was pressed to my side. I jumped back in surprise.

Fuck. Ive never been so UN aware of my surroundings.

Gotta be more aware of your surroundings **_Babe_**.

I chuckled. You nearly gave me a heart attack babe. How did you know it was me?

She gave me a soft laugh. Give me more credit than that Ranger. I could sense you were close about fifteen minutes ago when you stopped by the clearing beyond the trees.

I guess I shouldnt be so surprised. She always seemed to know when I was near.

She put her gun down beside her and looked over at me. Whats with the late night appearance?

Final phase begins in the morning, Im here to brief you on what to do.

Youre kind of early arent you? Why would you come tonight? You could have slept in a bed tonight instead of the ground.

She looked bewildered.

I smiled. But my bed doesnt have you Babe.

I could see the blush forming on her face, even in the darkness.

Im willing to bet your bed smells a whole lot better than me. I havent showered in a month!

It was my turn to laugh. Ive smelled worse, dont worry about it. I leaned down and kissed her hair.

Anyone not going on to the next phase? she asked, face serious.

Im really not supposed to give that information, but I doubt Stephanie will blab it to anyone.

Were having serious thoughts about letting Thompson go. Shes been holding back the group. Her piss poor attitude is making it hard for the group to work with her. Its hard to trust someone to watch your back when theyre bitching the whole time.

She nodded her head in agreement. Im just glad shes not in our group. She might not be alive right now if I had to listen to her shit.

She shivered involuntarily. Are you cold babe?

Just a little chilly, no big deal.

I put my arm around her. Better? I asked.

Much. She answered.

I couldnt resist and I leaned closer and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. She hesitated at first but deepened this kiss. My hands found their way under her shirt and I felt her toned stomach. Her hands came around my neck and she ran her fingers through my hair.

Suddenly she pulled away. Ranger, we cant do this. My men could wake up at any moment.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. This was neither the time nor the place.

Rest your head on my shoulder babe. Ill wake you up in a few hours. Dont worry about the guys, if they wake up Ill get leave.

She seemed too tired to argue. She leaned up against me as I put my arm back around her shoulders.

Her breathing evened out and she was asleep within minutes. Some things never change; she can sleep anytime, anywhere.

I kept alert, but just enjoyed being close to my babe. Id have to go another month without being close to her like this.

in the camp.

That stupid bitch thinks I dont see whats going on. She ruined my life, now Im going to ruin hers. Its just a matter of time before I get my chance to do so. Shes snuggling up to that prick Manoso. It will be a plus to see him suffer after I kill her.

Review please!

**Note to Readers-- I'll be posting the remainder of this story on my yahoo group "RangeWoman Enterprise" before I post it here. It's a reward for a challange the ladies in the group took part in. If you'd like to read the last few chapters sooner, check out RangeWomanEnterprises.

.com/group/RangeWomanEnterprises/

-Liz-


	13. Chapter 32

DisclaimerIm def. not making any money off of this. JE owns them all!

**Thank you to everyone who kicked my ass into gear and gave me the motivation to finish this! I appreciate all the kind words and reviews!

Inbox

Chapter 32

When I woke up a few hours later, Ranger was gone. In all honesty Im glad he was. Its easier to concentrate on what I have to do without him around. Everyone in the group was up by now and getting ready to forge ahead to the final check point a few miles ahead.

We had dodged bullets, swam through swamps, gotten kidnapped and gone without food and sleep. If it werent for all the rigorous training wed received before this, none of us would have made it this far. If only my friends in Trenton could see me now! They wouldnt believe the transformation Ive made, just since I was home last. Although my hair was definitely a wreck, my body was toned to perfection. My skin was a tanned, almost brown from the sun. The lack of makeup bothered me at first, but my skin seems to be in much better condition now that I just wear sun block. For once I feel totally comfortable in my own skin, and dont care what other people think. Well....with the exception of one person...

The trip to the checkpoint was short and we arrived before the other group. We high fived each other and sat down on our packs to rest a minute. Damien leaned up against me and began singing.

I recognized it as Im yours by Jason Mraz. We havent sung in awhile, so I was surprised when I heard a few of the other guys join in.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but youre so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test

And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait

I'm yours

.com/watch?v=_8vJgqpaOlE&feature=related

By now Damien was on his feet singing with Tuck and some of the other guys. I didnt really know the words so I didnt join in, but it seemed as though they were singing to me. It was really sweet.

Well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me

Were just 1 big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,

no more, it cannot wait i'm sure

there's no need to complicate our time is short

this is our fate

I'm yours

Scooch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror

and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

and so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason

to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

it's what we aim to do

our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more,

no more it cannot wait

I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la one big family

it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la happy family

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la peaceful melodies

it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

When they finished, everyone clapped, including the instructors, who I hadnt noticed come up behind me. Ranger was with two other men in uniform along with Bobby.

Ranger hushed the group with one look. The final leg of your training will start today. Ive decided to cut your stay short and only make you do a week of the last course. Sergeant First Class Brown is a medic and will be checking over each of you to make sure there are no wounds or illnesses. Ranger said gesturing towards Bobby.

Bobby began checking over everyone in our group. There were no major wounds and only one person had a cold. He gave a few shots of antibiotics and then sat down next to me.

Looks like youve done pretty good for yourself bomber. He said smiling.

I laughed. Ive done ok. Im just glad I made it through til now. If anything goes wrong between now and the end of the week Ill be so pissed!

He patted me on the back. Im sure everything will go fine. It was good to see you Steph. We all miss you. Tank and Lester send their love.

I laughed at the mention of Lester. Tell Lester I havent forgotten about him sending the video of me singing to everyone one at Rangeman. Tell him his payback is coming soon.

Bobby gave such a booming laugh that everyone looked our way.

Ill tell him bomber. I look forward to seeing what you have planned for Santos. Its about time he gets a taste of his own medicine!

Actually, Im going to need your help. I cant get things ready from here, so Ill need you to do a few things for me back in Trenton.

I leaned over and whispered my plans into his ear.

He grinned from ear to ear. No problem Steph. Ill have everything done by the time you get back. With that he got up and went to check on the other group.

Time for another week of hell. The only thing that has kept me going is the fact that Ive actually accomplished something. No one can ever tell me again that I dont have the skill necessary to do my job.

**More to come soon! Let me know how you liked it!


	14. Chapter 33

*All characters belong to JE. Im just playing with them for awhile!

Mad love to all my girls (and guys) on RangeWomanEnterprises. Thanks for encouraging me to finish this story! Yall are the best!

Inbox

Chapter 33

Somehow our group got split up and we ended up with a few from the other one. Thompson had been a total pain in the ass for the last two days. Id been having an uneasy feeling for some time now and cant figure out whats up. My spidey sense was going off the charts. Usually I can figure out whats wrong and resolve the situation before any problems occur.

We were lost on a trail when all hell broke loose. Gunfire started from somewhere behind us, but I couldnt see anyone.

Down, everyone get down! I shouted. Tuck slammed to the ground behind an old tree stump bringing a few others with him. As far as I could tell, only one person was injured.

What the hell is going on Little Falcon? Tuck yelled.

I have no fucking clue Tuck. There isnt supposed to be real fire. Manoso would have told us if there was.

None of the others could fire back because we didnt have real rounds in our guns, but if this whole experience has taught me anything, its to be prepared. I had my glock strapped to my ankle. I pulled it out from under my BDU pants and held it out in front of me.

By now the gunfire had halted and I could hear our heavy breathing. I could only locate Tuck, Damien and about five others. Murphy and Thompson were missing. I thought Murphy had caught up with the other group, but that still doesnt account for Thompson.

Guys, stay down while I search the area. I have a loaded gun. I started walking through the trees when I noticed Murphy coming towards me. Thank god Murphy! Did you see anyone going that way? I said pointing behind him. Someone was shooting live rounds at us, and hit one of the guys.

He just started laughing. That should have sent flashing warning lights to my brain, but I let my guard down. Are you ok Murphy? Youre not hurt are you?

No, Im not ok _Bombshell_. My father is dead and its your entire fault! You just couldnt leave well enough alone! He couldnt survive in jail and you put him there!

Now, Ive been out of Trenton for awhile, but Im pretty sure he was talking about one of my skips, but nothing was ringing a bell. When all else fails, play stupid to keep him talking. Surely someone heard the gunshots and would be here shortly. I didnt want to shoot him, but if it came down to it I would. I dont know what youre talking about Murph. Whats going on? I dont know your dad.

He made a sound that was between laughing and crying. You know damn well what Im talking about bitch. You took my father, Robert Murphy to jail three years ago. He was the only thing I had left, and you took him away from me just because he missed his court date! He didnt deserve to die in that hell hole! All he did was violate his probation. You should have left well enough alone! I was about to give up hope about ever paying you back, then the chance fell into my lap when you joined the army the same time I did. It took awhile, but now I have my chance. Youre not coming out of this alive.

By the end of his rant he was screaming. I remember his father now. He was one of my first skips and actually not any trouble at all. He had come willingly saying that he really did forget his court date.

If he is as unstable as he sounds, I was going to have to shoot him to get out of this alive. He had already fired on the whole group, injuring someone. I couldnt take the chance of him killing me or anyone else. I guess the others started to realize the same thing because they began to try to talk some sense into him.

Come on man, we can work this out. Were all friends right? said Damien.

Fuck off Reynolds Murphy shouted. We all know youre fucking her. Too bad Manosos boning her too. What a slut!

Thats it, hes done. Just as I was about to lift my gun, he fired a shot and hit me in the shoulder. I fell backwards with a thud. Fuck! I cant believe the bastard shot me! Its been so long since Ive gotten shot, I forgot how much it hurt.

The guys started to run to me, but only got a few steps before Murphy fired shots at them. He only got two shots out, one of which hit Damien in the side. I screamed his name and over my voice I heard another gunshot coming from behind Murph. Thompson was holding a gun in front of her and Murphy was now lying on the ground with a pool of blood under him. One shot to the heart. I didnt know Thompson had it in her!

She ran over to us. Are you guys ok? I heard the shots from a few miles away, but no one else in the group believed me, so I came to check it out on my own. Looks like I got here just in time.

I gave her a grin. Thanks for the backup. I guess youre not such a pain in the ass after all.

She rolled her eyes. Thanks, I guess.

Weve got to get Reynolds some medical attention. Hes bleeding pretty badly. How far away is the other group? I asked

Theyre probably about three miles away by now and at the end of the course. We can all take turns carrying him if it comes down to it. Thompson answered.

I ripped up some of my BDU top and pressed it to his wound. One of the other soldiers lifted Damien up and started to walk in the direction Thompson came from. My shoulder was bleeding pretty badly and I was going to pass out soon from the loss of blood if I didnt get my ass in gear.

We stopped every few minutes to check on Damien. He was still unconscious and his breathing shallow.

Hell be fine Plum, hes strong like you. Thompson assured me.

Thanks again for saving our asses. I didnt think you liked me.

She frowned. Its not that I dont like you, I guess Im just jealous of all the attention you get. I see the way Damien looks at you; hes in love with you.

I laughed. Nah, were just friends, besides, my heart belongs to someone else.

We made it to the check point in thirty five minutes. When the guys saw Smith carrying Damien, they rushed over to see what was wrong. Ranger immediately rushed to my side. What happened here Babe? he asked.

It wasnt my fault I whined.

The corners of his lips turned up. It never is.

I guess I should tell him whats going on. It turns out Murphy is the son of one of my skips and he decided that he was going to get me back for sending him to jail. So he shot me, Damien and the guy over there. I said pointing to where a medic was checking Damien and the other soldier.

All of a sudden I started to get dizzy. I guess I lost more blood than I thought. Ranger, I think I need to get some medical attentionIm feeling.. and thats the last thing I got out before darkness took over.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Just five more minutes, all I needed was five more minutes of sleep. I tried to lift my arm to swat at my alarm, but something was in the way.

Whoa Babe, youll pull out your IV if you keep that up. I heard Ranger say.

Ranger, where am I? I asked groggily.

Youre in the hospital at Fort Bragg. You had to have surgery on your shoulder to remove the bullet. Youll be ok after a few days.

Oh yea, I got shot, so much for my streak of no one shooting at me. Wait, I wonder how Damien is. He was in pretty bad shape when we got to the checkpoint.

Wheres Damien, is he ok? Can I see him?

He laughed. Hes fine babe. He just got out of surgery a few minutes ago. They removed a bullet and his spleen. Hell be in the hospital for awhile. You can see him when youre feeling a little better.

Ok. Im feeling so tired still. I think Ill just shut my eyes for a few more minutes

The last thing I heard was,_Mi amor, mi mujer es de extraar. T eres mi Corazon._

The next time I woke up, I was feeling a lot better. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. Adam was sitting in the chair next to my bed and holding my hand.

He grinned. Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?

Better now that Im seeing you. I said giving him a smile. You didnt have to come all this way just because I got shot, I would have seen you back in Trenton.

I was here anyway; I wanted to surprise you when you got done with your training. Plus I missed you.

I missed you too Adam. Well have to get together in Trenton once Im out of this place. When am I getting out of here anyway? Im already starting to feel caged!

I think I heard the doctor say that youll be able to leave tomorrow.

As if on cue, the doctor entered my room. Good morning Ms. Plum. Let me look at your wound, and depending on how its doing, youll be able to be discharged today.

Fuckin A! I mentally cheered.

Adam and the doctor chuckled. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

Yea, you said that out loud Steph.

I winced as the doctor prodded and poked at my shoulder wound. Everything seems to be in order. I dont see any reason why you shouldnt be released this afternoon.

Thanks doctor. Im not always the best patient!

The doctor left after leaving me some instructions on how to take care of my injury. Wheres Ranger? I could have sworn I woke up last night and he was talking to me. I said to Adam.

Hes taking care of some the paper work about what happened with Murphy.

I almost forgot about Murphy. I guess when something bad happens; my mind automatically goes into denial. Shit, I never even found out if I passed or not! Nothing ever goes right for me! I cant even go into the Army without some psycho coming after me! I screeched.

Adam scooted closer and ran his hand down the side of my face. Calm down Gorgeous. Everyone in both groups passed. Because of the recent events, there will be no graduation ceremony; youll just get your orders for where youre being stationed in a few weeks. Youre entitled to a few weeks Leave. After this week, youll probably need a little R&R.

I breathed a sigh of relief. No kidding!

Adam leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. After a few days everything will be back to normal.

I heard the door open and looked up. Ranger was standing in the doorway with a look of rage on his face. Whats going on here?

He must have seen Adam kiss me. Adam answered quickly. I was just leaving.

He turned back to me. Call me when you get back to Trenton. Well get a group of the guys together and go out. Bye gorgeous he said as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

Adam squeezed past Ranger and out the door.

Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit down by me and keep me company?

He didnt say a word, but just crossed the room and eased into the chair beside me. He continued to stare at me with a faraway look in his eyes. Its a look Ive never seen on him before.

Is everything ok Ranger? Youre not looking like yourself. Have you gotten enough sleep? Im fine you know you dont have to worry about me.

That seemed to snap him out of it. I always worry about you Babe. Im not ok. I walked in here and saw Adam kiss you and my heart stopped. I thought I had finally gotten through to you about how much I want you.

I cut him off. That was a kiss from a friend Ranger, nothing else. He knows my heart belongs to someone else.

He leaned closer to me. Who does your heart belong to Babe?

I took a deep breath. You. Its always been you. From the moment I met you, youve had my heart. I love you Ranger.

An array of emotions ran across his face, and finally a huge grin appeared. Ive waited so long to hear you asay that. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. I tried to fight it, but it only made me miserable. Will you be mine Stephanie Plum? I dont care if we get married, I dont care if we never have children, I just want you to be mine, and I want to be yours.. forever.

Tears were streaming down my face. Id like nothing more than to be yours. Always.

Our lips pressed together in a soft kiss, sealed the love we have for each other.

**My love, my wonder woman. You are my heart. _(__Mi amor, mi mujer es de extraar._ _T eres mi corazn)_

**Epilogue to Follow.**


	15. Epilogue

All characters belong to JE, except for Damien, Tuck and Thompson. Im not making any money off of this!

** Tuck Thank you soooo much for the amazing Idea for Lesters payback. I couldnt have written this without your help! Youre one in a million babe!

Inbox

Epilogue

After returning to Trenton I decided to have a get together at the same bar/night club that we went to before I left for Special Forces Training. Lula and Tank came with Bobby, Lester and Hal. MaryLou and Lenny made an appearance for the night while they had a baby sitter in place, and Even Tuck came to visit for a few days. The big surprise of the night was Damien showing up with Thompson on his arm. She never left his side at the hospital and they ended up getting to know each other better. She wasnt as bad as I thought shed be. I hope her and Damien will be happy together! Adam was MIA tonight; he is getting settled back in Miami. He said he wasnt cut out for the cold weather of Trenton and asked to be transferred back to the Rangeman offices there. Im going to miss him, but Im happier than Ive ever been. I have Carlos to thank for that.

Sally Sweets band was playing and we were all dancing. My Lester Revenge Plan was put into action a few minutes ago when a very beautiful looking woman began to dance with Lester.

I could see the gleam in Lesters eye from across the dance floor. He had his arms on the womans waist, and her arms were draped around his shoulders. His lips made contact with her neck and she arched back giving him more access

I couldnt hold back my chuckle. What are you up to Babe? Youve got that evil grin on your face.

The only person who knows about my plan is Bobby. He was sitting at a table near the dance floor watching Lester with a sly grin on his face. I could see his camera phone lit up and pointed at Lester dancing.

Youll see Carlos. I wont disappoint. I promise.

He chuckled You never do. He said kissing me.

I turned my attention back to Lester and the mystery woman. His hand began sliding up her skirtoh no, this is going to be great!

All of a sudden Lester jumped back in horror. Youre a dude! What the fuck! How, what? Who the fuck put you up to this?! He looked around the room and his eyes settled on me.

You! Im gonna kill you bombshell!

By now Bobby was on his feet with video camera in hand documenting every fun filled second of my payback.

Paybacks a bitch Lester! I wonder what everyone on the Rangeman staff will think when they see you dancing with a man dressed as a woman.

You wouldnt! he hissed.

Bobby spoke up. Too late. He said as he pressed send on his phone, and then showed Lester.

No no no! This cant be happening! He yelled.

Everyone was gathered around laughing.

Lula walked up to Lester chuckling. I didnt know you were into guys Santos, I know a few trannys down on Stark who would just love you!

I dont like guys! He screamed.

Paybacks a bitch Santos. I bet youll think twice before you mess with me again!

Ranger put his arm around me. No one messes with my babe.

_The End._

Thank you to everyone who read reviewed and helped me with this Story. It was my first ever Stephanie Plum Fan fiction. I originally set out to make this a Adam HEA, but I couldnt get Ranger out of my head.

A special thank you to Xylia, my wonderful Beta, who helped me with the first twenty or so chapters of this story. You helped me when I didnt know a soul on the plum groups. Thank you for continuing to support me! Youre awesome babe!

And a big Thank you goes to , my partner in crime and sista from anotha motha. Thank you for all of your encouraging words! 3 ya Lisa!


End file.
